The sound of your violin
by Rewy
Summary: Deidara is a famous violinist. Hinata moves to live next to him and they become friends. And soon something more than friends. But what about Deidara s fiancée? Rated M for possible lemons. DeiHina
1. Moving in

**WARNING:** Horrible grammar, bad spelling and blah blah. If you don´t like it, leave. I´m not forcing you to read this.

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Naruto.

**Pairing: **Deidara and Hinata

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The sound of your violin**

Chapter one: Moving in

"_So this will be my new home."_ a small, dark haired woman thought and smiled as she stood in the doorway of a dusty apartment. There was a small kitchen, one bedroom, bathroom and livingroom.

"Ne, Tobi, do you think we´ll like it here?" The woman named Hyuuga Hinata asked, and looked the small cat with orange fur in her arms. Tobi meowed happily and jumped down from Hinata´s arms and started to examine their new apartment. His mistress soon followed him, carrying one box.

"I guess it´s better to clean up a bit before bringing the furniture." She said to herself and pulled her shoulder lenght midnight blue hair in to a ponytail. Then she started to wipe dust from the kitchen. Tobi started to get impatient when his mistress didn´t pay any attention to him. He let out a frustrated meow and pushed his head against Hinata´s leg.

"What´s the matter Tobi? Are you bored?" Tobi let out another meow and kept on rubbing his head against Hinata´s leg. She smiled at him.

"Okay, okay, I understand." She replied and walked to the box she had carried in. "You can play with this." She said and threw him a small ball. Happily Tobi started to play with it, completely ignoring Hinata, who started to clean again.

One and half an hour later, she was finally done with cleaning and called her cousin and his friends to help her with the heaviest furniture.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"T-Thanks for your help guys." Hinata said shyly to her cousin and his friends, Rock Lee and Maito Gai.

"It´s always a great pleasure to help a youthful lady in trouble!" Lee exclaimed and put his thumbs up.

"That´s right! Don´t hesitate to ask our help if you need something!" Gai added and flashed his white teeth to Hinata. She giggled at their actions. Her cousin Neji just shook his head.

"You know Hinata, you could have stayed in my place, or at least get an apartment closer to my house." He said and frowned. He knew Hinata had problems with her father and it was understandable that she moved away, but did she had to move so far away? Neji himself lived in Nagoya and Hinata´s father lived in Kyoto. "Why did you moved to Tokyo, when you could have find an apartment from Nagoya?"

Hinata sighed and looked at her cousin. They had talked about this many times before. "Neji-niisan..." She started but Neji cut her off.

"I know, I know. You wanted to get some distance to everyone." He said and shoved his hands to his pockets. "But of anything happens, call to me." He added and his tone didn´t left room for arguing.

"Hai Neji-niisan." Hinata said and smiled. She tip toed and kissed his cheek gently. Neji was only one in her family who was in good terms with her.

"Bye now, Hinata." Neji said and patted her head, walking away. Hinata waved and grabbed the last two boxes.

"_Uh, these are so heavy..." _She thought and slowly started walking up the stairs. She kept her eyes on her feet because she couldn´t see anything over the boxes. When she had almost reached her apartment, the weight of the two boxes suddenly disappeared. Her eyes met one of dazzling green eyes.

"Why is a lady like you carrying two heavy boxes, un? Shouldn´t your boyfriend be helping you?" Asked the blond haired owner of the eye, his left eye was covered by his blonde pangs. He grinned at her and Hinata felt her cheeks flush.

"U-Umm... I..." Hinata blushed more when she couldn´t get a word out of her mouth. God, it should be illegal to look so handsome. But somehow he looked terribly familiar.

"Surely such a cute girl like you has a boyfriend, un?" The blonde said flashed her a mischievous grin. "What´s your name, un? Or do angels have names, un?" Hinata knew he was teasing her.

"A-Ano, I-I´m Hyuuga Hinata." She answered and smiled shyly, her cheeks still a bit red.

"Nice to meet you, Hina-chan! I´m Yuuhi Deidara." He said and shook her hand, balancing the boxes with his other hand.

"I-It´s a p-pleasure t-to meet y-you too, Yuuhi-san." Hinata replied with a smile.

"Just call me Deidara, there is no need for formalities, un." Deidara said. "Do you live here, un?"

"Y-Yes, I just moved here."

"Great, un! Which apartment exactly, un?"

"A-Ano, apartment number 24." Hinata was amazed how carefree person Deidara was and how easily she was able to talk to him.

"Wow, it´s right next to mine, un! My apartment is number 25, in the end of the hallway, un." Deidara exclaimed happily and grinned again. "Let me help you to carry these boxes, un. These are way too heavy for someone as delicate as you, un." He said and started to climb the stairs, Hinata close behind.

"T-Thank y-you f-for y-your help." Hinata thanked Deidara as they reached her apartment.

"No problem, un! I´ll see you later, now I have to go to pick up my violin from my friend, un!" Deidara said and disappeared back to the stairs.

"_Violin?"_ Hinata thought and suddenly it hit her why he had looked so familiar. _"Of course! He is the famous violinist! Why didn´t I recognize him immediately?"_ She slapped her forehead. _"He is more handsome than the photos show."_ Hinata blushed and shook her head. She couldn´t believe she was living right next to him, one of the most talented violinist in Japan.

Hinata picked Tobi up from the floor and stroked his fur.

"I never thought I would be living next to a celebrity." She said to him and Tobi just licked her hand.

"I think I will like living here." Hinata had read about Deidara from the magazines and she had heard his music too. She wasn´t excatly one of his obsessed fangirls, but she would be lying if she said she didn´t like his music.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Hinata was drinking tea in hew new kitchen, there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door. Behind it was four women and one of them asked:

"Does our Deidara live here? Are you his fiancée?" Her tone was demanding and she had her hands on her hips. Hinata looked at her like she was crazy.

"W-What? N-No, h-he doesn´t." Hinata stuttered out, a bit scared of their looks on their faces.

"Crap! Wrong building again!" Hinata was confused, but she knew they were most likely Deidara´s fangirls. Hinata decided to keep her mouth shut. She was sure Deidara wouldn´t like it of his fangirls found out where he lived.

"Let´s keep looking for his apartment in the morning! We only have a few more buildings to check! He has to live in one of the apartments with his lucky number 24 on the door!" One of them exclaimed and the others cheered. With that they left. Hinata shook her head. Some people were just too crazy when it came to their idols.

"I´m sorry they bothered you, un." Came Deidara´s voice as he came from behind the corner. "I hate it when my fans try to find out where I live, un." Hinata smiled at him.

"It m-must be a-annoying w-when p-people d-disturb y-your privacy."

"Tell me about it, un! I don´t mind if I have fans, but I need some provate time too, un." Hinata gave him an understanding smile.

"Thank you for not telling them where I lived, un."

"D-Don´t m-mention it. U-Umm, w-why d-did they c-check only my apartment?" Hinata was curious to know that.

"Oh, well I have said that 24 is my lucky number, un. They probably think I would live in the apartment number 24. But they don´t know that my real lucky number is 25, un." He said and grinned sheepishly. Hinata giggled a bit.

"I got to go now, see you tomorrow! Good night, Hina-chan!" He said and walked to his door.

"G-Good night, Deidara." Hinata replied and closed the door of her apartment.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Don´t ask why I made Tobi a cat. I didn´t get enough sleep last night. So Deidara is a violinist. Why? I dunno. I just like the sound of violin. And I can easily imagine Deidara playing a violin. I have no idea why. And since Deidara doesn´t have a last name, I decided to give him one. I think Yuuhi fits him.


	2. A porcelain doll

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Naruto is not mine.

**The sound of your violin**

Chapter two: A porcelain doll

Special thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata laid on her stomach on the floor of her living room while playing with Tobi, when there was a knock on her door. She got up and dusted her clothes while walking to her door. Tobi protested by meowing loudly and running to the door, apparently trying to block Hinata´s way to the door.

"Tobi, I´ll play with you later." She said and patted Tobi´s head, but he ran back to the living room. Hinata giggled and opened the door, revealing a grinning Deidara.

"Hi Hina-chan!" He said, making Hinata blush a little.

"H-Hello Deidara." She replied shyly, trying to control her blushing. She stepped aside so Deidara could come in.

"I-Is t-there a-anything I can h-help y-you with?" Hinata asked politely as she led Deidara to her kitchen.

"Not really, I just wanted to get to known to you, un." He replied and grinned lazily and sat down on the chair.

"G-Get to k-known to m-me?" Hinata stuttered out, blushing.

"Yep! I want to know everything about you, un! You know, your hobbies, your favorite color, your likes and dislikes, your family and past, un. By the way you are very cute when you blush." The last part made Hinata to blush even redder.

"_She indeed looks cute when she blushes, un."_

"W-Well... I d-don´t think I r-really have any h-hobbies, b-but I like to c-collect porcelain dolls." Deidara lifted his eyebrown. That was unusual hobby, but interesting, nonetheless.

"_She looks like a porcelain doll by herself, un."_ Deidara thought and observed the small woman in front of him. She had a shoulder lenght midnight blue hair, her skin was white and it looked soft. Deidara had a sudden urge to touch that skin, but he quickly forced those thoughts away from his head.

"A-Ano, my favorite c-colors are white and light blue." Hinata continued to talk, not noticing Deidara staring at her. She was about to tell him more about herself, but there came a loud crash from the living room, following Tobi´s scared meowing.

"Oh no, Tobi!" Hinata exclaimed and rushed to her living room, Deidara close behind. Tobi had dropped one of Hinata´s porcelain dolls from the bookshelf where she kept them.

"Oh Tobi, you broke Irae." Hinata said and picked the broken doll from the floor. The doll´s head was shattered in two pieces and her right leg was in several pieces too. Irae was wearing a black kimono with dark red flower patterns on it. Her skin was completely white and her eyes were black, like was her hair. She had been holding one small rose in her left hand.

"I know a guy who can fix your doll, un." Deidara stated and picked the small rose up from the ground.

"R-Really?" Hinata´s face brightened, her eyes shining with hope. She really liked that doll and didn´t want to throw it away.

"Yep. He is my best friend. His name is Akasuna no Sasori and he is a dolldoctor. And believe me, he has never faced a doll he couldn´t fix, un. If you want, we could take this doll to his place right now." Deidara said and looked at Hinata, waiting for her response.

"Y-Yes! Thank you Deidara!" Hinat said happily and hugged him. Out of instinct, Deidara wrapped his arms around her small waist. Hinata quickly realized what she was doing and let go of Deidara.

"I-I´m s-sorry! I d-didn´t mean t-to..." Hinata started apologizing, but stopped when Deidara put his finger on her lips.

"There is no need to apologize, un." He said and smiled at her. _"If you ask me, we could have stayed like that a bit longer..."_ He mentally shook his head. _"Oh shit I´m starting to act like a total pervert!"_

"Well, let´s go, Hina-chan!" He exclaimed and grabbed Hinata´s hand, dragging her out of her apartment so quickly that she barely had time to take her jacket with her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"We are here, un!" Deidara said and pushed the door of a small shop open. The display window was filled with many kinds of dolls, most of them were porcelain dolls, but there were many dolls made of plastic too.

"Oi Sasori! Are you there, un?" Deidara yelled and banged the counter with his fist. Hinata stared in awe around her. She had never seen so many dolls in her life! The shelves were filled with small and medium sized dolls, in one corner was several puppets made from wood and behind the counter was a really big wooden doll, almost bigger than Hinata.

Soon a red haired man came from the back room, holding a small doll in his hand. He was wearing a black T-shirt and black, baggy jeans. He was whistling as he walked.

"_He doesn´t look like a dolldoctor."_ Hinata thought.

"Yo Deidara! Long time no see." He said and smirked at the blonde.

"Same to you, Sasori!" Deidara replied and grinned.

"So what brings you here? Did you come to buy a doll? Or do you need a drinking company?" Sasori asked and garbbed a small hairbrush attempting to brush te dolls hair but he stopped when he noticed Hinata standing a few steps behind Deidara.

"Oh? And who might this lady be? Sasori asked with a hint of curiousity in his voice as he turned his gaze towards his blonde friend.

"This Hyuuga Hinata, my new neighbor, un!" Deidara said smiling and threw his arm around Hinata´s shoulders. "Hinata, this is Akasuna no Sasori, the dolldoctor." Hinata and Sasori shook hands.

"I-It´s n-nice to meet you." Hinata said with a small smile. Sasori smiled aswell.

"Your new neighbor, huh?" Sasori muttered. "Surely you didn´t come here just to tell me that or did you?"

"Nope. Hinata´s cat broke this doll and it needs to be fixed. So can you do that, un?" Deidara asked and placed broken doll on the counter. Sasori eyed it for a moment.

"Yeah, no problem. This shouldn´t take long, maybe two days, then you can come pick it up." Sasori said and held the doll in his hand, examing it more closely. "This is a very pretty doll. Where did you get it?" He asked and looked at Hinata.

"A-Ano, my c-cousin gave it to m-me f-for a b-birthday present w-when I was a child." Hinata answered shyly. Sasori nodded.

"Well, we´ll leave now, un. Make sure the doll is better than new when we come back, un!" Deidara grabbed again Hinata´s hand, heading to the door.

"You can trust me!" Sasori yelled after them, then walking to the back room, wanting to start fixing the doll.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"S-Sasori-san has a v-very interesting job." Hinata said as they were walking back towards their homes.

"Yeah. He has always loved making and fixing dolls. I have no idea why, un. I guess he does that to satisfy his feminine side, un." Deidara said and scratched his cheek thoughtfully, making Hinata to giggle. Before they even noticed, they had reached their apartment complex.

"T-Thanks for helping me t-to f-find a way to get m-my doll fixed." Hinata thanked Deidara with a soft smile.

"Hey no problem! We are friends right? And friends help each other, un!" Deidara smiled back at Hinata.

Hinata had opened the door of her apartment and immediately Tobi stormed out of the apartment. He jumped on Hinata´s back and by using his claws he pulled himself to sit on her shoulder.

"Ah! Tobi, d-don´t use your claws!" Hinata cried and tried to lift Tobi off from her shoulder. He just meowed happily and pushed his furry face against Hinata´s cheek.

"So this is the furball who broke your doll, un." Deidara said and patted Tobi´s head. He swung his paw playfully, trying to pull Deidara´s fingers in his mouth.

"Waah, he is a real tiger!" Deidara acted to be scared to death.

"A-Ano, yeah, t-this is my cat Tobi." Hinata said and took Tobi into her arms.

"Noce to meet you, Tobi theTiger, un." Deidara said and shook Tobi´s paw. Hinata giggled again. Deidara looked at his wristwatch, noticing that he would be late from his violin practice if he didn´t hurry.

"Oh crap, I have to go now Hina-chan. See you tomorrow, un!" He said and waved his hand.

"See you Deidara." Hinata replied softly and entered to her apartment.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Deidara stepped inside his apartment, he didn´t expect to see his fiancée sitting on his couch.

"Ino, what are you doing here, un?" He asked with a surprised look. Ino looked angry.

"Where the hell have you been?" She hissed angrily, standing up and walking to Deidara.

"I was with Saso-" He stopped in mid sentence when Ino slapped him. Hard.

"I have waited for hours for you to come back! Thanks to you I missed my appointment with my manicurist."

"I´m sorry, but why did you come here, un?" Deidara was getting annoyed. Always when Ino get mad at him, seh would slap him on the face and start accusing him, even if he hadn´t done anything wrong. He seriously was starting to doubt their realtionship, and even considered to break their engagement.

"Oh right! Well, today when I was shopping with Sakura, I saw a pair of absolutely fantastic shoes! But I already had spent all my money so I thought that maybe you could have lend me some?" Ino said with a purring tone, kissing him slightly on his jaw.

"We can buy the shoes tomorrow, un. But now I have to hurry to my violin practice, un." Deidara answered with a slightly cold tone. He walked to his bedroom, leaving a sulking Ino to his livingroom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Sasori is a dolldoctor... Hmm... What´s next?


	3. The Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I didn´t create Naruto.

**The sound of your violin**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter three: The Birthday

A few months passed quickly and Hinata got to know her new living environment, though she still got lost sometimes. After all, Tokyo was a very big city. She also got a job from one hospital near her apartment.

During those months, Hinata and Deidara grew closer to each other. To Hinata, Deidara was like a best friend. It surprised Hinata how nice Deidara actually was. Most of the celebrities were snobby and arrogant, thinking they were better than other people. Luckily Deidara wasn´t anything like that.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Aww, come on Hinata-chan. It doesn´t make good for you if you don´t go partying for once in a while!" One of Hinata´s friends, Temari, whined as they were standing outside, on the balcony.

"I r-really don´t know, Temari." Hinata protested. She had never been a party animal like Temari. She really couldn´t understand what was so fun about going out to the noisyclubs and get drunk.

"Hinata, you really have to get out of your shell. And meeting new people by partying is more than a better way to build up your confidence!" Temari tried to change Hinata´s mind. She just shrugged and stared the view in front of her. The sun was setting, painting the buildings with its orange glow.

"Hinata, you can´t be serious! You never go out nowadays! I bet you haven´t even had sex in your life!" Temari exclaimed and smirked when Hinata blushed furiously and put her hand over Temari´s mouth.

"Keep your voice down!" She whispers, looking around her franctically. Temari let out a small laugh. Who could hear them anyway?

"My, my, Hinata, there is no need to be so shy. Who could hear us?" Temari says matter of factly and removes Hinata´s hand from her mouth.

"_Well, I could hear you very well, un."_ Thought the blonde violinist, sitting on his own balcony. He had been eavesdropping during their whole conversation. He knew it wasn´t fair to eavesdrop, but he couldn´t help it. He just loved to hear Hinata´s voice.

"_So Hina-chan is still a virgin."_ Deidara blushed lightly. He really shouldn´t be thinking that kind of things about his new friend. _"She´s so innocent, un. Nothing like Ino. She is always flirting with every guy possible, even though we are engaged, un."_ Deidara snapped out of his thoughts when Temari stated firmly:

"That´s it Hinata. You will come to party with me tonight. It´s your birthday after all!" Deidara almost fell from his chair.

"_Today is Hinata´s birthday?!_" He thought. _"Quickly now, I have to think something to give her as a present, un!"_ Deidara tried to think something, but he really had no idea what he could give to her.

"_Come on, you bastard, you have to give her something, un!"_ Deidara hit his head as quietly as possible. He didn´t want the ladies to find out that he had heard everything they had just said.

"_I know! I´ll give her a flower, un! But that´s not enough..."_ Deidara wanted to give Hinata something special. He knew that she didn´t care about expensive stuff, she preferred to have something simple._ "Aha! Now I know!"_ Deidara rushed back inside, grabbed his violin and ran out of the front door.

"W-Well, I guess I c-could go..." Hinata agreed hesitantly. Temari cheered.

"Great! I´ll come to pick you up at seven thirty! You had better be ready by then! We are going to have so much fun!" Temari hugged Hinata quickly and stormed out of Hinata´s apartment.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Tobi, have you seen my navy blue dress anywhere?" Hinata asked and looked through her closet once more.

"Meow!" Was Tobi´s reply before he rolled out of Hinata´s bedroom. Yes, he _rolled._ Soon he came back with Hinata´s dress.

"Thank you, Tobi! Where did you find it?" Hinata asked happily and took the dress from Tobi who just licked his paws, clearly proud of himself. Hinata slipped in her dress and brushed her hair, adding some make up on her face. She jumped when the doorbell rang.

"_Is Temari here already? But the clock is only seven."_ Behind the door was no one. Hinata was confused as she looked to her both sides. There was absolute nobody. Hinata just shrugged and was about to close the door when her eyes caught a small box on the ground. It was wrapped in red paper and around it was a yellow ribbon. On the top of it was one lily.

"_A... birthday present?" _Hinata thought and picked the box up. A small note dropped on the ground, so Hinata picked it up too.

_Happy Birthday, Hina-chan!_

_Deidara_

Hinata blushed and smiled. _"How thoughtful of him."_ Hinata carefully unwrapped the box and opened it. There was one plain CD. Hinata walked back inside and put the CD on her CD-player.

"_Hi Hina-chan! I hope you like my present!"_ Came Deidara´s voice and Hinata giggled a bit. The CD was full of extremely beautiful violin music. Hinata had never received anything so _touching._ Deidara had really seen a lot of trouble when he made the CD for her.

"_He is such a sweet guy."_ Hinata thought and placed the lily on the water. Then she walked back to her bedroom to find her shoes before Temari would come.

"I have to thank Deidara later." Hinata mumbled to herself.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Okay Hinata, let´s find you a guy!" Temari said as they got to the club called _Pink Cat._

"A-Ano, I really d-don´t think it´s necessary." Hinata said quietly and glanced around her. There was a lot of people and Hinata felt like an outsider.

"Ah nonsense, Hinata. You will definitely find yourself a man, your looks would turn every gay man to a straight again!" Hinata blushed at her friends comment. Surely she didn´t look _that_ gorgeous. She was just wearing her navy blue, sleeveless dress which reached few inches above her knees. But to be honest, the neckline was a bit revealing, but not enough to make Hinata look like a slut. She also had navy blue sandals and a matching purse.

"Come on, let´s get something to drink!" Temari dragged Hinata to the bar and ordered a beer to herself and an apple cider to Hinata.

"Now, time to celebrate your 24th birthday!" Temari grinned and took a long gulp from her beer. Hinata smiled and sipped her drink. Cider was one of the few alcohol drinks which Hinata liked. White wine was also one drink which Hinata drank sometimes.

"Hey Hinata look! That gray haired guy is checking you out." Temari whispered and pointed the back of the club. Hinata turned around to look and blushed. A quite handsome man was indeed looking at her. He had two red spots on his forehead and under his eyes was red eyeshadow. Hinata blushed more when the guy winked at her. She quickly turned around to hide her embarrasement.

"Go to talk to him!" Temari urged and tried to push Hinata towards the gray haired guy´s table.

"N-No way!" Hinata protested and shot Temari a warning look.

"Why not?" Temari asked and ordered a whiskey shot to herself.

"B-Because!" Was Hinata´s only reply.

"Well, if he comes to talk to you, you won´t run away." Temari said firmly, not leaving any room for an argument. Hinata sighed and nodded obediently.

"Good girl." Temari said and grinned at her. "Hey Hinata, do you mind if I go away for a while? I promise I´ll come back."

"Y-Yeah, sure." Hinata answered and watched as Temari disappeared to the crowd.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

An hour passed and Temari hadn´t come back. Hinata had tried to call her, but she didn´t answer her cell phone.

"_Maybe I´ll just leave. Temari can take care of herself."_ She thought, put her jacket on and stepped outside. She breathed the freshing air deeply. She decided to walk back home, she felt a bit dizzy after being in the club so long. The air had been very musty back there.

Hinata felt a bit tired so she decided to take a short cut back to her apartment. Otherwise, it would take her at least thirty minutes to reach her home.

The ground was a bit slippery due to the small snow layer and Hinata had to walk carefully. Unfortunately, that didn´t help much and Hinata slipped. She gasped as she hit on the hard ground.

"_Itai... That hurt."_ Hinata rubbed her sore elbow. Her jacket had torn and there was some blood leaking to the ground.

"_Luckily I didn´t hit my head."_ Hinata thought and slowly stood up. She wiped some blood from the wound with her handkerchief. She was about to start walking again when somebody grabbed her from her shoulder. She whipped around and gasped.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: Kukukuku. Well well, who might that be? Some crazy rapist? Or is some fucker going to rob Hinata? By the way, did ya know that Finns use the most cusswords in the world? Or that´s what some research wants to claim. Is it true? Do we cuss alot? The answer is simple: Hell yeah!


	4. Kisame and Itachi

**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn´t belong to me

**The sound of your violin**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter four: Kisame and Itachi

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed and stared the brown haired man in front of her. How long had it been since she last time saw him? Two years? He hadn´t changed much, his hair was a bit longer and now he had two red tattoos on his cheeks.

And he reeked like alcohol.

"Hiya Hinata-chan." Kiba slurred and smiled goofily. He swayed as he wrapped his arms around Hinata and leaned against her smaller body. Hinata had to struggle to keep her balance.

"It´s so good to see you again..." Kiba murmured to her ear and collapsed with his whole weight against Hinata, pulling them both down on the ground.

"A-Ah, Kiba-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked and looked at her friend with concern. Kiba was breathing heavily and his forehead was covered in sweat. Hinata placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He was burning.

"_I have to take her to my apartment quickly."_ Hinata tried to lift Kiba, but failed. He was just too heavy for her to carry.

"_What should I do? I can´t just leave him here!"_ Hinata tried to think some kind of solution to her problem, but then a deep male voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Is that guy bothering you, miss?" Hinata looked up. Standing there was a very tall man, with bluish skin and blue hair. He looked a bit like a shark. He was wearing a black coat and dark blue jeans.

"A-Ah, no!" Hinata shook her head. "H-He is m-my f-friend. I w-was just trying to g-get him b-back to my place."

"It seems like he´s in a bad condition. Do you need help?" The man asked and crouched down next to Hinata and Kiba. "Where do you live?"

"A couple of b-blocks f-from here, b-but you r-really d-don´t have to bother, I c-could call a cab o-or something..." Hinata stuttered, but the man had already lifted unconscious Kiba over his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of potatoes.

"Now now, little miss, this is nothing. I don´t have nowhere to be right now, so it doesn´t matter if I help you. Now, lead the way and let´s get your friend to someplace warmer." The man said and grinned, showing his sharp teeth. He gave Hinata a small push on her back, ignoring her protests.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, the man decided to start o conversation.

"So, what´s you name, little miss?" He asked and shifted Kiba on his shoulder, turning his eyes to look at the woman walking next to him.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata, and y-you are?" Hinata answered and blushed a little bit.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, at your service." Kisame replied and made a small bow. Hinata giggled silently.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oh, you live in the same building as one of my friends. How fortunate, I was going to pay him a visit tonight." Kisame stated as they reached Hinata´s apartment complex. They climbed up the stairs and Hinata unlocked her door.

"You c-can put him o-on the couch." Hinata said and pointed towards her living room. Kisame dropped Kiba from his shoulder and stretched his arms.

"A-Ano, thank you for helping m-me." Hinata said with a shy smile and bowed.

"No need to thank." Kisame said and waved his hand. "It was a pleasure to help you, but now I have to go. I hope we will meet again." And then he was gone.

"H-Hinata?" Came a raspy voice from the living room. Hinata rushed to Kiba´s side.

"Thank God Kiba you are awake. Go take a hot shower and I´ll make you something to eat. We have to get your fever down." Hinata helped Kiba to stand up and walked him to her bathroom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Yo, Kisame! Finally you are here, un!" Deidara said and pulled Kisame inside his apartment. "Sasori is already here and Itachi should be here soon, un."

"Sorry, I had to help a lady in trouble." Kisame said and threw his jacket on Deidara´s couch.

"Oh yeah?" Sasori asked and threw a beer to Kisame.

"Yep. She had some problems to get her drunken friend to her place, so I carried him. By the way, she lives right next to you, Deidara." Kisame explained and opened the beerbottle with hsi teeth.

"Next to me, un? You mean you helped Hina-chan?" Deidara asked with curiousity.

"Yeah, that was her name." Kisame replied and took a gulp from his beer. He almost choked when Deidara appeared in front of him.

"Are you saying that you carried a_ guy _to Hina-chan´s place, un?" Deidara asked, his eyes burning.

"So what? She said he was her friend." Kisame said and shrugged. Deidara dropped down on the couch.

"_Hinata has another male in her apartment, un..." _Deidara´s green eyes darkened a bit. He was feeling something that he shouldn´t be feeling.

He was jealous. He was jealous as hell.

But he had no idea why.

"So, how are things between you and Ino, Deidara?" Sasori asked, interrupting Deidara´s inner turmoil.

"Not quite well, actually." Was his short answer as he rubbed his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked and turned on the TV.

"She´s been acting like a complete bitch lately, un. I´m starting to doubt this whole engagement thing. Sometimes it feels like she´s with me just because Im rich and famous, un."

"Well, those are your only good qualities..." Kisame and Sasori muttered, but unfortunately Deidara heard them.

"Shut up you guys, un." He barked and threw them with pillows. "This is serious, un."

"Calm down, we were only kidding." Kisame said. "Why don´t you just leave her, if she´s so annoying?"

"Maybe I should, un..." There was a short silence, before they heard a loud meowing from outside Deidara´s door. Then they heard somebody cuss.

"Is it Itachi? Since when did he started meowing?" Kisame asked and got up from the couch, walking to the front door. Behind the door was standing Itachi and in his arms was happy looking Tobi. Kisame forced down a chuckle. Itachi looked funny just standing there with his always so calm expression.

"Yo Itachi. New pet, huh?"

"Shut up Kisame." Itachi said and threw Tobi on the ground. He hissed loudly and ran to Deidara, sinking his sharp claws to Deidara´s leg.

"Ow! Hey Tobi, paws off, un!" He yelled and lifted Tobi from the back of his neck. Tobi tried to get a hold from Deidara´s hand with his furiously swaying paw.

"Is that your cat?" Sasori lifted his eyebrow.

"Hell no! This is Tobi, Hina-chan´s cat, un. Where did you find him, Itachi?" Tobi had freed himself from Deidara´s grasp and climbed on his shoulder and was now purring and licking Deidara´s ear.

"He was right behind your door so I thought he was yours." Itachi replied. Deidara really didn´t pay any attention. He was too busy while trying to make Tobi to stop licking him.

"This cat is a pervert, un!" He whined and held Tobi as far away as he could. "I´m going to return him to Hina-chan, un." With that Deidara walked out of the apartment, carrying Tobi from the back of his neck.

"He has a crush on that Hinata." Sasori and Kisame said at the same time. Itachi lifted his eyebrow, but didn´t say anything.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Deidara knocked twice on Hinata´s door and waited for an answer. Bringing Tobi back wasn´t the only reason why he was standing there. He wanted to see what kind of guy was with Hinata inside her apartment.

The door opened, revealing a half naked Hinata.

Yes indeed, she was half naked.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: I can´t believe I just wrote that! Just what are they doing in there? Well, you have to wait for the next chapter to find out.


	5. Stay away from him

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Naruto.

**The sound of your violin**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter five: Stay away from him

Deidara tried to prevent blood from dripping from his nose, but it was almost impossible. Hinata looked so damn sexy while standing there, her small body wrapped in a fluffy towel and water dripping from her hair to her shoulders and oh God, why was that one water drop sliding so seductively down to her collarbone and then to her breasts... Deidara had to stop himself before he´d get too aroused.

Although Hinata looked extremely hot when wrapped only in towel, Deidara didn´t like the fact that she answered the door like that. What if it hadn´t been Deidara who knocked the door? Then somebody other would have seen her half naked. And Deidara didn´t like that. He didn´t like that at all. 

And didn´t Kisame say that he had helped Hinata to get her drunken _male_ friend to her apartment? Was he still there? With Hinata walking around only in a towel?

Deidara cleared his throat and started speaking. "Um, Tobi was meowing behind my door, so I decided to return him to you, un." He tried not to stare at her well developed breasts. But they looked so soft...

"O-Oh! I w-was wondering were he might be. Thank you Deidara." Hinata said softly, small blush covering her cheeks. She didn´t seem to notice the fact that she was standing in front of Deidara wearing only a towel. Deidara frowned when he noticed the wound on her elbow. He reached his hand out and took a hold form Hinata arm, making her to gasp in surprise.

"Where did you get this, un?" He asked and examined the wound closely. It looked pretty painful.

"I, umm s-slipped." She replied and looked on the ground, blushing. Deidara let go of her arm and gave Tobi to her. He purred happily as Hinata scratched him behind his ear.

"Let be help you to bandage it, un." Deidara said, completely forgetting his friends at his apartment. Hinata put Tobi on the floor and stepped aside. Deidara froze when he heard a raspy voice calling for Hinata.

"I´m coming Kiba-kun!" Hinata replied quickly and gave an apologizing smile to Deidara before disappearing to her bedroom. Deidara unconsciously clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Slowly he walked to Hinata´s kitchen and sat down on the chair. Tobi had followed him and was now rubbing his fur against Deidara´s leg.

"_I shouldn´t be feeling like this, after all I´m engaged to Ino. Besides it really isn´t any of my business what is Hinata´s realtionship with other men." _ He thought and noticed that Hinata had come back, now wearing a white tank top and blue sweatpants. She was carrying a small first-aid kit. _"But she is just so lovable..."_

"W-Would you like to have something to drink?" She asked and placed the first aid kit to the table.

"Tea would be nice, un." Deidara replied and stroked Tobi´s fur. Hinata started to make the tea, leaving Deidara to his own thoughts.

"Do you have guests here, un?" He blurted out. 

"I met my old f-friend when I was walking back home. He had a high fever and he c-collapsed. One nice man helped me to g-get him here."

"Oh." Hinata placed a cup of steaming tea on the table and sat down to the other side of the table. Deidara sipped his tea and opened the first aid kit. He stood up and sat down next to Hinata. She blushed a bit, but didn´t say anything.

"This might sting a bit, un." Deidara warned and started to clean her wound with a small piece of cloth. Hinata´s blush deepened when his fingers brushed her arm as he gently wrapped a bandage around her elbow.

"There! Much better, un!" Deidara exclaimed happily. 

"T-Thank you." Hinata said and smiled sweetly. Deidara grinned back at her. 

"By the way Hinata, I have a concert on next Friday so would you like to come? I can get you a free ticket, un." Deidara looked at Hinata hopefully. She thought for a second before answering.

"U-Umm, hai, t-that would be nice." Deidara smiled widely as he hard that.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Meanwhile, in Deidara´s apartment_

"What the fuck is taking him so long? I thought she lived right next to him!" Sasori said and opened a new beer bottle.

"I have no idea. Maybe he thinks that she is better company than us?" Kisame replied. Sasori was about to open his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"I guess he forgot his keys. Again." Sasori sighed and walked to the door, revealing a blonde, but the blonde was not Deidara.

"Hi Sasori!" Ino said with her high-pitched voice which made all the three males inside to flinch.

"Hi Ino." Sasori said, trying not to slam the door against her face. He had never liked Ino. She was way too bitchy for his taste. What did Deidara see in her anyway?

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked with his usual, emotionless voice.

"What a silly question Itachi! I came to see Deidara!" Ino purred and played with her hair in a flirty manner. She was wearing an extremely short, baby blue mini skirt and quite revealing white tank top which didn´t even reach her navel. Sasori looked at her with digust.

"Well he´s not here." Kisame said. They all wished that Ino would leave soon. Ino looked surprised.

"He isn´t? Then why are you three here? And _where_ is he?" She demanded to know. She put her hands on her hips and tapped the floor with her leg.

"He had something to give his neighbor. He should be back soon, unless he´s planning on staying with her the whole night." Kisame answered and smirked when he saw Ino´s blue eyes burn in rage. 

"He is with a _woman?_" She asked and looked each one of the men, not noticing the smirks on their faces.

"Yep, as far as I know, Hinata is a woman." Sasori said, fully enjoying the situation.

"I... see." Ino said and sat down next to Itachi. "Well, I might as well wait for him here." She said and shifted closer to Itachi, smiling seductively. He just rolled his eyes and leaned away from Ino. It didn´t take long before Deidara came back. Ino jumped up from the couch, walked to him and grabbed him from the collar of his shirt.

"We´ll talk about this tomorrow." She hissed and punched him on his chest. Deidara looked confused as hell when Ino stormed out of his apartment.

"What the hell was that about, un?" He asked and looked at his friends in confusion.

"She came here to meet you, but you weren´t here, so she asked where you were and when we told her that you were at Hinata´s place she got mad at first but then he started to flirt with Itachi and the n you came back and the rest of the story you know." Sasori explained.

"Oh." was Deidara´s only reply. He obviously didn´t care if was Ino mad or not.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata was making herself a bed on the couch when there was a sharp knock on her door. She sighed tiredly. She didn´t want to have any more visitors tonight. 

Hinata was more than shocked to find a very angry blonde female behind her door.

"A-Ano, h-how c-can I help y-you?" Hinata asked timidly, a bit scared of the taller woman.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Ino spat out, trying to glare holes to Hinata´s skull.

"E-Excuse me?" asked shocked Hinata. She didn´t remember ever meeting this woman.

"Don´t act all innocent, you whore. I know you are after my fiancé!" Ino fumed.

"I d-don´t h-have any idea w-what you are t-talking a-about..."

_SLAP_

Hinata cried out in pain as she fell on the floor. She lifted her hand to touch her sore cheek, tears falling down from her eyes. She had no idea why that woman was so angry at her.

"You had better stay away from _my_ Deidara, or else you will get seriously hurt, do you understand bitch?" Ino snarled. She eyed Hinata for a moment before opening her mouth again.

"But I should not worry. Why would any guy be interested in _you_?" She said the 'you' part with pure disgust. "You are such a plain looking little girl. Of course Deidara would not choose you over me. After all, a celebrity need a gorgeous girlfriend." Those words made Hinata feel even more miserable. She didn´t dare to look at Ino as she slammed the door shut and left.

Hinata had no idea how long she had been laying on the floor of her apartment, crying silently. She wiped her cheeks and flinched when she touched her cheek. Slowly she crawled to her couch and buried her face to her pillow. Luckily Kiba hadn´t woken up.

"_What a day... Hopefully everything goes better tomorrow.."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: So it´s over, huh? I never thought this day would come so quickly. Three years... Three long years we spent together and now I´ll probably never see them all again. Sure I´m happy it´s finally over but still, it hurts a bit. I know I´ll miss them all, even the guys who used to tease me. Shit, now I´m getting too sentimental... 


	6. Fiancée or not

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Naruto

**The sound of your violin**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter six: Fiancée or not

Hinata woke up when she heard someone to call her name and shake her lightly. Groggily she opened her eyes and looked around her, trying to remember why she was sleeping on the couch.

"Hinata." Came a husky voice from above.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked and sat up, looking at her friend.

"Finally you woke up." Kiba said and grinned. Hinata smiled a little.

"Do you feel b-better now?" She asked and stretched her arms and neck. Kiba nodded and frowned when he noticed the bruise on her cheek.

"I... I didn´t do that to you, did I?" He asked with a worried tone. He didn´t remember much about yesterday, only the part where he met Hinata and collapsed against her. Everyhting else was blur.

"Didn´t do w-what?" Hinata asked, being a bit confused seeing the worry in her friends eyes.

"That bruise. On your cheek." Kiba explained and pointed her face. Hinata lifted her hand and touched her face, wincing a bit in the process.

"Oh, t-this. No it w-wasn´t you." Hinata reassured, giving Kiba a somewhat sad smile. He sighed in relief and sat next to Hinata. "Then who did?" He asked, his protectiviness kicking in. Ever since they became friends in the kindergarten, he had been very protective of her, sometimes maybe a bit too protective.

"I-It´s nothing, r-really. It was just a misunderstanig with some lady." Hinata answered quickly, knowing what Kiba might do, if he didn´t stay calm. He eyed her suspiciously, but didn´t ask any more questions. There was a moment of silence before Kiba broke it.

"Hinata... I... umm... I´m sorry for blacking out on you yesterday." He said, not daring to look at Hinata. He had a small blush on his cheeks because of the embarrassement. Hinata looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"There i-is no need to be s-sorry, Kiba-kun. You had a high f-fever. Who knows what would have h-happened to you if you had blacked out w-without a-anybody near!" Hinata exclaimed and placed her hand on Kiba´s shoulder. He smiled a little and put his hand on the top of hers.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Hinata just waved off his thanks.

"T-hat´s what friends do." Kiba´s smile widened as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You are always so kind to me." He whispered into her ear. They stayed like that for a while until Kiba let go of her and stood up.

"Well, I must go now." He said and put on his jacket.

"A-Already? But you are s-still a bit f-feverish, you should rest one more day. Y-You can stay here-" Hinata started to act like a mother hen, but Kiba cut her off before she was able to stop him.

"I don´t want to bother you anymore, and besides I feel much better now, thanks to you." He headed towards the door. "Bye Hinata!" And with that he was gone.

"Bye... Kiba-kun." Hinata whispered and stared at the closed door, drifting into her own thoughts. She stood in the middle of her apartment for a long time before her thoughts were interrupted by a very hungry cat. Tobi meowed loudly trying to catch his mistress attention.

"Yes yes Tobi, you´ll get your breakfast." Hinata sighed and filled Tobi´s plate with catfood. Immediately Tobi attacked to his food, causing some of the food to spill on the floor.

"You are not a cat, you are a pig disguised in a fur." Hinata chuckled, earning a glare from the furry pig on the floor. Tobi lifted his nose to the air and pushed his milkcup a bit, showing that he wanted something to drink. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Your Highness wants." She muttered and poured some milk to Tobi´s cup. Then she started to make her own breakfast, which included some rice, eggs and a bit of fish.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata had just stepped out from her apartment and locked the door when she heard somebodu to call her. She turned around and saw Deidara waving at her, with a wide grin on his handsome face.

"Morning, Hina-chan!" He said enthusiastically as he walked to her. His grin was soon replaced by a deep frown when his eyes caught the sight of her bruised cheek.

"Did somebody hit you?" Deidara asked with a low voice, his eyes darkening. Hinata blushed crimson as she realized that she hadn´t covered the bruise with make-up as she planned.

"A-Ano... w-well.. Kind o-of..." She muttered with her quiet voice, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Who?" Anger was slowly filling his mind and he had a deep urge to find out who hit his lovely neighbor so he could teach them a lesson about hurting his friends.

"I r-really don´t know w-who she was..." Hinata replied, fidgeting her hands.

"_So it´s a she..."_ Deidara thought, trying to think any possible reason why some woman wanted to hurt Hinata. "Can you describe her? Maybe I know her?"

"W-Well... She had very long blonde hair a-and b-blue eyes. S-She was wearing a white t-tank top and a b-baby blue miniskirt... I think. And she said that she was your girlfriend or something l-like t-that." Hinata tried to describe her with the best she could, but she really didn´t pay much attention last night. Deidara had frozen when he realized that it had been Ino, who had hit Hinata.

"It was Ino who hit you, un?" Deidara asked and grabbed Hinata´s shoulders, his eyes full of rage, but it wasn´t directed to Hinata.

"Goddammit, what´s wrong with that woman, un?!" He growled, letting go of Hinata. He kicked the wall, trying to calm his rage so he wouldn´t scare Hinata. She was shocked to see how upset Deidara was just because someone had slapped her.

"Hinata, I´m so sorry, un." Deidara said, with sadness in his normally so cheery voice.

"Why a-are y-you a-apologizing? It w-wasn´t your f-fault..." Hinata asked quietly and smiled softly, making Deidara calm down almost instantly. He liked to see her smile like that.

"Yes it is my fault, un. I have to talk to Ino about this." He said with a serious tone.

"That r-really isn´t necessary." Hinata tried to protest, but Deidara was stubborn as hell.

"No, I really have to, un. Fiancée or not, nobody has right to hit my friends!" Hinata was surprised how good it felt when Deidara said that. In his voice was so much passion that it sent shivers through Hinata´s body.

"I think I´m going to see Ino right now, un." Deidara said firmly. "I´ll see you later Hina-chan."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Deidara rang the doorbell twice and waited impatiently for Ino to open the door. On his way to her apartment, Deidara had become angry again, thinking Ino slapping Hinata. Somehow it was absolutely unbearable to think Hinata getting hurt.

Deidara rang the doorbell again, starting to loose the rest of his patience. He was about to hit his fist through the door, when he heard foorsteps from the inside and soon the door opened.

"DeiDei? What are you doing her, honey?" She asked sweetly, lifting her hand to caress Deidara´s cheek. She furrowed her eyebrows when he jerked his head back.

"Why did you hit her, un?" Deidara demanded, his eyes burning with anger.

"Hit who?" Ino asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Hinata, my neighbor. Why did you hit her?" Ino crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Well she deserved it." She said it like it was nothing that she walked around, hurting Deidara´s friends.

"What do you mean 'She deserved it', un?" Deidara asked, trying to understand what thehell was going on in Ino´s head.

"I hit her because she´s trying to steal you from me!" Ino exclaimed with a scowl on her face.

"Steal me away from you? What the hell are you talking about, un?!" Deidara raised his voice a bit, glaring at his fiancée. Ino laughed sarcastically.

"Are you blind or simply stupid? She tries to seduce you so you would fall for her and leave me!"

"Of course she´s not trying anything like that! She´s my neighbor and friend, un!"

"Yeah, a friend that you have known, what, two weeks?" She snarled angrily.

"You know, I don´t have to listen to this crap, un. I don´t care if you are my fiancée or not, but nobody has right to hurt my friends, do you got that, un?" Ino was a bit startled because of the tone that Deidara used with her. She had never seen him so mad.

"DeiDei... I´m sorry... I... I don´t know what I was thinking..." Ino said and lowered her head in shame. She sensed how Deidara relaxed. Slowly a smirk crept on her face. She was only acting, she wasn´t really regretting anything, but she knew that it was better to be in good terms with Deidara or else he might break their engagement. And Ino wasn´t ready to give up her place as a fiancée of a celebrity.

"It´s okay, Ino, un." Deidara said and Ino lifted her head to look at him with her puppy dog eyes. She knew that Deidara did anything when she looked at him like that.

"How about a little kiss?" She asked and smiled innocently. Slowly Deidara leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"I got to go now. I have to practice for my concert, un." Ino nodded and watched how Deidara left.

"_I will not give DeiDei to you, what ever your name was..."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: IM BACK! And I´m full of energy and crazy ideas! I feel like a new person! I don´t know why, but somehow I feel better than ever! Maybe it´s because of the Midsummer... I´m going camping tomorrow with my cousins! Yay! We are going to play hide-and-seek in the forest when it gets dark! And then I have to put seven different flowers under my pillow when I go to sleep. (IF I go to sleep.) So I will see my future fiancé in my dream. Waaah I´m again talking too much.


	7. Home made food and the kiss

**Disclaimer: **You should know this already... Naruto doesn´t belong to me.

**The sound of your violin**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter seven: Home made food and the kiss

Hinata leaned against the railing of her balcony and smiled. Cold, soft snowflakes had been falling down from the sky for all morning. Hinata pushed her tongue out from her mouth and catched one snowflake. It melted immediately as it hit on her tongue. Hinata couldn´t help but giggle when one snowflake landed on her nose, tickling her. She had always loved snow.

Hinata crouched down and gathered some snow to her hands from the floor of the balcony. Then she formed a small snowball, ignoring the coldness of the white substance. She stood up and looked down to the streets, spotting one angry looking man walking across the street. Hinata lifted the snowball above her head and threw it.

Bullseye! The snowball hit the back of the man´s head, causing him to turn around amd curse loudly. Hinata ducked down so the man couldn´t see her, trying to hold back her laughter. As a child she had loved palying snowball fight, and it seemed like it was now even more enjoyable.

Slowly Hinata stood up and peeked over the railing, making sure that the man wasn´t looking at her direction. She started giggling again, but was soon startled by a familiar voice.

"You are evil, did you know that, un?" Hinata quickly turned her head and saw Deidara leaning against the railing of his balcony, with a mischievous grin on his handsome face. He was wearing quite tight white t-shirt and navy blue jeans. Hinata had no idea how he was able to stand outside in those clothes. She herself was wearing a thick baby blue sweater and a woolen scarf.

Hinata blushed crimson when she realized that Deidara had seen her little prank.

"I... umm..." She stuttered. She didn´t remeber when she last time was so embarrassed. Deidara bursted out laughing.

"You have a good aim, but watch this, un." He said and made two snowballs and held them in his right hand. "Do you see those two little boys over there, un?" He asked and pointed to his left. Hinata nodded and watched how Deidara threw the snowballs. They hit straight to their targets causing the boys to scream in surprise. Both Hinata and Deidara ducked and bursted out laughing as the boys looked around to find the one who had thrown the balls to their heads.

"That w-was a n-nice shot." Hinata said between her giggles.

"Thanks, un." There was a short silence as they just watched the snow falling. Hinata started to feel a bit cold so she rubbed her hands together.

"Hina-chan, I was thinking..." Deidara started. "Would you like to hear the new song that I composed, un?" Hinata looked at Deidara with a surprised look, and started smiling.

"I´d l-love to." She answered softly. A happy grin found its way on Deidara´s face.

"Great, un! Do you have time to come here right now?"

"Y-Yes. I´ll b-be there in a minute." Hinata answered and stepped back into her apartment and Deidara entered his. Hinata tossed her scarf on her couch and walked to the front door. Before she was able to knock on her neighbor´s door, it flew open.

"Welcome to my home, un!" Deidara greeted and bowed again. "You can sit right here..." He had garbbed Hinata´s hand and led her to his living room and sat her on the couch. "I would make some tea, but it always tastes so horrible, un..." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled apolegtically.

"Oh, I c-could make s-some tea, if y-you don´t mind..." Hinata offered shyly.

"Really? That would be great, un!" The blonde said, taking a hold from Hinata´s hand and guiding her to his kitchen. He took a teapot from a cabinet above sink. Hinata filled it with water and placed it on the stove. Deidara was searching the tea leaves as Hinata opened the door of the refrigerator, attempting to add some milk to their teas. She was shocked when she didn´t find any milk. Or anything actually. The refrigerator was almost totally empty, excluding one rotten carrot and one half-eaten hamburger.

"Umm... Deidara?" Hinata said to catch the blonde´s attention.

"Yeah?" Came his reply. He was still looking for the tea leaves.

"When w-was the last t-time you b-bought groceries?"

"I´m not sure, un. Maybe, two or three weeks ago, un." He said and closed the door of the cabinet, moving to stand behind Hinata. She frowned at his answer.

"W-Well what do y-you normally eat?" Deidara shrugged.

"Hamburgers and other take-out or fast food, un." Hinata´s eyes widened.

"You know that kind of food is not good for your health." She said without stuttering, giving Deidara a scolding look.

"I know, but I can´t cook, un." He was a bit embarrassed because of that. He never really had time to learn how to cook. Besides it was always so much earsier just to order something to eat.

"Well, you´ll not learn how to cook, if you don´t have any ingredients." Hinata said matter-of-factly and grabbed Deidara´s wrist, dragging him towards the door. He was mildly surprised since he had never seen her to act so boldly, but he sure as hell didn´t mind her holding onto his wrist.

"Take your jacket." Hinata told him and stepped out from his apartment, heading to her own. She quickly put her shoes and coat on, grabbing her purse. Deidara was now standing at her doorway, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Where are we going, un?"

"To a grocery store." Hinata answered, and smiled at his dumbfounded expression.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Are we going to feed a small army, un?" Deidara asked, lifting his eyebrow as he looked all the food they had bought. He was carrying two bags while Hinata was carrying one.

"No, silly. This is all for you." Hinata giggled and turned to look at Deidara.

"What? For ME? But I´ll look like a pig, if I eat all of this, un..." He pouted.

"No you will not. If you kept eating all that unhealthy fas food, you´d look like a pig. This is much healthier." Hinata stated and smiled gently at Deidara.

"I guess you are right, un. But I still can´t cook."

"I could teach you, if y-you want." Hinata couldn´t help but blush at the thought. She definitely wouldn´t mind teaching Deidara. During the time she had been living next to him, she had started to develop certain feelings towards him, and they scared her.

"Would you really, un?" Deidara asked, his eyes glowing eagerly. This would be his change to spent bit more time with the pearl eyed beauty. He ignored the small sound in the back of his brain, nagging about having a fiancée and stuff. She nodded at his question.

The rest of the way they walked in comfortable silence, both of them deep in thought. Hinata was thinking what recipes she should teach to Deidara, and Deidara was thinking would Hinata like his new song. While he had been making it, he had been thinking about his shy next door neighbor.

The snow had stopped falling when they arrived to their apartment complex. Hinata took one of the grocery bags from Deidara´s arms, so he could take his keys from his pocket and open the door. They put the bags on the kitchen table and started to place the supplies to the cabinets and the refrigerator.

"Do y-you have any a-aprons?" Hinata asked when all the bags were empty. Deidara opened one cabinet and pulled out two white aprons. He handed one of them to Hinata and put the other one to cover his own clothes. He also noticed that Hinata´s stutter was back. Not that he minded, from his opinion it was quite adorable, but he still wished that she would feel comfortable around him.

Hinata took out a few bowls and other necessary cooking things.

"S-So, let´s get started." She said with a smile.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"...And now y-you just a-add some spices and t-that´s it!" Hinata said after half an hour. "It w-wasn´t so hard, was it?"

"I never thought that cooking could be this easy and fun, un!" Deidara said and admired their work. On the table was some rice, fish, vegetables and very delicious looking soup. "But what if it tastes horrible..." He muttered with panicky tone. Hinata gave him a comforting smile.

"Then I g-guess that w-we have to taste it." Deidara nodded and grabbed a spoon, taking some soup in it. He blew to coll it down a bit and then offered it to Hinata. Shyly she opened her mouth, taking in the spoon.

"Well?" Deidara asked nervously. Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling.

"It w-was delicious!"

"Really?" Deidara was happy to hear that. He had thought that it tasted horrible, since he had made it. Hinata took another spoonful of the soup and offered it to Deidara, who accepted it happily. Hinata was right, it tasted very delicious.

"Wow, I was so sure that there was something wrong with that soup, un." They sat down and started eating their cookings and soon it was all finished.

"That was definitely the best meal in weeks, un!" Deidara exclaimed and patted his full stomach.

"I told y-you that h-home made f-food tastes better." Hinata said and carried their plates to the sink.

"You were damn right, un!" Hinata was quiet for a moment, before shyly saying: "Y-You know, I c-could cook a l-lunch t-to you e-every day, if y-you want..." She was blushing madly after she had said that.

"I would definitely like that, un!" Deidara answered eagerly, pulling Hinata into a tight embrace. She hesitantly put her hands around his neck and hugged him back.

Deidara had buried his nose to Hinata´s hair, inhaling her lovely scent while Hinata was enjoying the security of his arms. They didn´t even notice that they had been hugging each other almost five minutes before pulling away. They didn´t remove their hands, though.

Deidara, who was at least a head taller than Hinata, looked down so he could meet her eyes. Subconsciously they started leaning closer and soon their lips were touching. The kiss was soft, like the wings of a butterfly, both of them enjoying the feeling of having their lips touching in such gentle way.

Deidara carefully ran his tongue over Hinata´s luscious lips, wanting to taste her fully. Shyly Hinata parted her lips, allowing Deidara´s tongue to travel around her mouth. Before they could go any further, Hinata pulled away, realizing that she had just been kissing a man who had a fiancée. Disappointment flashed in Deidara´s eyes, but Hinata didn´t notice that.

"I... W-We..." She stuttered, trying to figure out what to say. "We s-shouldn´t be d-doing this."

"Yeah. I´m sorry." There was an awkward silence and soon Hinata couldn´t stand it anymore, so she broke it by saying:

"U-Umm... Y-You wanted me to h-hear your new song..?" Deidara snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, the song..." He muttered and gestured Hinata to follow him to his living room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know it´s not really a Christmas, but it sure as hell feels like it. First of all, I heard that one of my best guy friends has gotten engaged! That´s awesome! I said to him that I want to be the godmother of their first child. And secondly, it has been raining almost two days, which means that autumn is coming! YAY! ...Maybe it´s bit too early to think about autumn... And lastly, I HAVE A BROTHER! I was browsing in one internet site and one guy had drawn damn gorgeous picture of Portgas D. Ace. So I put a comment to that pic, saying that I wish I had a brother like Ace and guess what, the guy who drew the pic said that he can be my big brother! So it definitely feels like Christmas!


	8. The song

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Naruto.

**The sound of your violin**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter eight: The song

Still blushing because of the kiss, Hinata sat down on the couch in Deidara´s livingroom while he had gone to get his violin from his bedroom. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm her racing heart. She couldn´t believe that she had actually kissed Deidara. A man who had a fiancée! It was wrong, so wrong. But it had felt really good. Like she was supposed to be in his arms.

Hinata shook her head furiously. She shouldn´t think things like that. She could not fall in love with Deidara. He was her neighbor and friend, nothing more.

Hinata jumped a bit when she heard Deidara coming back. She turned to look at him with a awkward smile on her blushing face. Deidara gave her an awkward smile back. They both were still to embarrassed to say anything, so Deidara just placed his violin under his chin and supported it with his left shoulder. He placed the bow on the strings and started to play.

The music filled the whole apartment with its soft melody. It almost immediately filled Hinata´s soul with sweet sadness. Slowly she allowed her eyelids to get closed and she let her mind and heart to be filled with the beauty of the music.

At the same time the music was sad, but also soothing.It was like the melody was telling a story. That behind the sadness and grief, there was hope.

Deidara had also closed his eyes. He swayed his body slowly with the music, becoming one with his violin. He put his soul into the song, unintentionally showing all his emotions in the song.

Hinata was so concentrated to the music that she didn´t even notice the tears which were falling down her cheeks. The sound of Deidara´s violin brought so many emotions up in Hinata´s heart. Sadness, fear, hope and most of all, happiness. A small smile crept on her face.

Finally Deidara stopped playing and just stood there, with his eyes still closed. It felt like he had given his everything to that song. They were quiet for a long time, just being there, in silence.

Taking a deep breath, Deidara lowered his violin from his shoulder and opened his eyes. He was shocked to see Hinata´s face in tears. He had no idea why she would be crying, so he panicked.

"Was it that bad, un? I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to make you cry..." He started to apologize as he crouched down in front of the crying Hinata.

"No, it w-wasn´t bad at all!" She said quickly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Actually it was very b-beautiful." She smiled gently at Deidara. "I-It just... Made me f-feel so many e-emotions." Deidara´s face lit up.

"So... you liked it?" He asked a bit hesitantly.

"A-Absolutely! I´ve never heard something so... b-beautiful." Deidara grinned widely. He was so relieved to hear that she had liked it. It would´ve been a huge punch to his confidence, if she hadn´t liked it at all.

"Umm... I s-should go home. Tobi must be h-hungry." Hinata said and stood up from the couch.

"Oh... Okay." He was a bit disappointed since he wanted to spend some more time with Hinata. Though she had already been with him a few hours. He stood up as well and walked Hinata to the door.

"W-Well... I´ll see you later." Hinata said and smiled. They both were acting like the kiss never happened, but it was still clearly in their minds. And neither of them were willing to forget it so quickly.

"Yeah. Later." Deidara replied and waved his hand as Hinata walked back to her apartment. Just when she was about to open the door, Deidara remembered what he wanted to give Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata wait, un!" He said quickly. He walked to her and handed her a backstage pass to his concert. "I almost forgot to give this, un."

"O-Oh! W-Wait a second, I´ll go get my purse." Hinata said and pushed the door open, leaving confused Deidara to stand in the hall way.

"_Purse? Why would she need it, un?"_ He thought and looked Hinata, who was looking something from her purse.

"H-Here." She said smiling and offered a few bills to Deidara.

"Oh, no, you don´t have to pay for it, un!" He said when he realized what was going on.

"B-But..." Hinata tried to protest, but Deidara put his finger on her lips to silence her, earning a small blush from the pale eyed woman.

"No buts, un. It´s a gift and I would be honored if you came to watch my concert." He said firmly and smiled warmly. "Now go feed your cat, un. It would be cruel to let him starve to death." Grinning Deidara walked back to his place. He couldn´t wait till Friday´s concert.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Deidara had just closed his door, when there was a sharp knock. Chuckling he turned around to open the door. He thought it was Hinata who still wanted to pay for the backstage pass.

"I told you, you don´t have to..." His voice trailed away when it wasn´t Hinata behind his door. No, there was his almost forgotten fiancée.

"What are you doing here, Ino?"

"What? Can´t I come to see you when I feel like it?" Ino asked, pouting playfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "I have been thinking of you a lot lately. Especially at nights." She whispered into his ear.

Deidara´s body was growing hot with lust. Ino definitely knew how to seduce men.

"Let´s go to the bedroom." Ino said and smiled mischievously, draggin Deidara towards his bedroom. He didn´t resist at all when Ino pushed him to the bed on his back. She threw her shirt on the floor, revealing her black lace bra. Deidara felt his pants get tighter when he stared at Ino´s curvy body. Hey, he was a healthy male so it was only natural for him to get turned on by half-naked females.

Ino climbed on the top of him, stradling him with her long legs. She bent down to kiss Deidara as he moved his hands to her hips.

Deidara closed his eyes and kissed Ino back, licking her lips. When she opened her mouth to him, Deidara frowned. Something didn´t feel right. The kissing didn´t feel as good as it had felt when he had kissed Hinata.

With her, the kiss had been filled with emotions and it had been sensuel. With Ino, the kisses were lustful and hard.

_"I can´t believe I´m comparing my fiancée to my neighbor, especially now when I´m almost having sex with Ino."_ Deidara thought and tried to get Hinata out of his mind.

Suddenly he pushed Ino away, making her almost fall down from the bed. She scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What now?" She asked with slightly irritated voice.

"I want to play my new song to you, un." Deidara answered and moved Ino so he could go and get his violin.

"Couldn´t you play it later?" Ino asked. Deidara ignored her question and put the violin again under his chin and started to play. He wanted to know if Ino reacted in the same way as Hinata.

Unfortunately, she didn´t. During the song she just stared at her nails and she even yawned a couple of times.

"So, what do you think, un?" Deidara asked. He was eager to hear Ino´s answer.

"It was nice." Ino replied and shrugged. Deidara was, well, disappointed.

"That´s all?" He hoped she would say something more. After all, he had worked hard while composing that song.

"What else should I say?" Ino looked at Deidara like he was stupid. "It isn´t much different from your other songs." Deidara felt like somebody had just slapped him. Not much different from his other songs? It wasn´t anything like the others!

"Oh." He said and put his violin away.

"Don´t look so disappointed." Ino said and smiled seductively. "I´m sure your fans will like it. Now come here so we can continue our... activities." She continued and patted the spot next to her.

"_This will be long night, un."_ Deidara thought and walked obediently to Ino.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Let´s play a game. You have to pick one number between 0 and 11. If it is the number I have in my mind, then... Well... I have no idea what happens next. Umm, I could write a story for the ones who guessed right. Or something like that. Oh, and the number is in one of the songs of Sonata Arctica. Didn´t help? Too bad, because I will not give any more hints. If you guess both, the song and the number right, then you can read my mind! Hmm... What day is it today? HOLY COW! My school starts tomorrow! Noooo! Good bye easy life and welcome... Do I have to say it? Adulthood!


	9. The concert

**Disclaimer:** If Naruto was mine, I wouldn´t write fanfics.

**The sound of your violin**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter nine: The concert

Muffled moans and groans could be heard from Deidara´s bedroom and occasionally a few silent screams escaped from Ino´s mouth as she rode on the top of Deidara. They both vere panting heavily and sweat was covering their naked bodies.

Deidara´s mind was blurred by the sensations he was feeling, but it also felt like something was missing. Doing those things with Ino was just sex. Well, sex was good thing, but having sex with your fiancée shouldn´t be _just sex_, it should be _making love._ Right now it felt like the love part was missing.

Deidara felt his body tense when he reached his climax. He let out a low groan as Ino fell on the top of him, trying to catch her breath. She gave Deidara a small kiss on the lips.

"Good night Dei-kun." She said and pulled the blankets over their bodies and moved to lay next to Deidara.

"Good night, un." He replied quietly and put his arm loosely around Ino.

"_God, what a day it was."_ He thought and closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep as soon as possible. He had no idea why, but he felt slightly quilty for sleeping with Ino. It felt like he was somehow betraying Hinata.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"And then we k-kissed." Hinata finished the story she was telling to Tobi. She was laying on her bed with Tobi next to her palying with her hair. A small blush was covering Hinata´s cheeks as she thought about the memory of their kiss.

"I can´t believe we actually kissed." She sighed and buried her face into Tobi´s soft fur, trying to force the blush away. Tobi purred in response and gently sank his teeth into Hinata´s hand laying next to his head. This caused Hinata to lift her head and smile at the cat.

"You are right. I should forget that kiss. It didn´t mean anything to him anyways." She admitted in defeat. "_But it did mean something to you." _A small voice in the back of Hinata´s head whispered. And she knew it was true.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A week went quickly and before Hinata even noticed, it was Friday and time for Deidara´s concert. She looked forward to the concert since she had only seen Deidara once during the week and that time they were both so busy they could only exchange a quick 'Hi'. But it was probably a good thing, since Hinata still felt slightly embarrassed because of the kiss.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata had just gotten back to her apartment building from her work. It was already 4.05 p.m and she was in a hurry. She should´ve been home an hour ago, but the things had gotten really hectic at the hospital she was working in and she had to stay longer.

_"Where are my keys..."_ Hinata thought as she tried to find her keys from her purse. She wasn´t looking where she was going to so of course she bumped into a someone. She gasped as she was about to fall, but two hands garbbed her shoulders saved her from falling.

"Hinata! You are exactly the person I was looking for un!" Came a familiar voice. Hinata looked up and saw Deidara´s smiling face.

"D-Deidara!" Hinata said and smiled. "Why w-were you l-looking for me?" She asked and blushed a bit since Deidara still had his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you hadn´t forgotten my concert tonight." He said and grinned sheepishly, not noticing that he was still holding her.

"Of c-course I h-haven´t forgotten a-about it! H-How c-could I?" Hinata replied and smiled reassuringly to Deidara.

"Good! Could I give you a ride to the concert hall? That way you wouldn´t have to wait in the line so long." Deidara explained and looked hopefully at Hinata.

"T-That would be nice." She answered, making Deidara´s smile to widen.

"The concert starts at seven, but I have to be there at six. I hope you don´t mind that we have to leave a bit early?"

"It´s p-perfectly fine with me."

"Great! I´ll let you go now, I have to run some errands before the concert. I´ll come to pick you up at 5.30." And with that Deidara left and waved goodbye to Hinata who waved back. She glanced her watch and noticed it was already 4.25.

"_That means I only have about an hour to get ready!" _She thought in panic and ran quickly to her door. She´d really have to hurry if she wanted to be ready when Deidara would come to pick her up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_"I´m so glad I made it in time!"_ Hinata sighed in relief. The clock was quarter past five and now she only had to feed Tobi and put her ear rings on and she´d be ready.

Hinata put some cat´s food on Tobi´s plate and poured some milk on his bowl. Then she walked to her bedroom to get her silver ear rings which matched to her dress. She was wearing a lavender blue shoulder strapless dress which hugged her curves perfectly. She also had lavender blue gloves and a small matching purse. Her hair was on an elegant bun with a silvery band holding it and she had a bit make-up one her face.

She had just finished putting her ear rings on when there was a knock on the door. Hinata quickly glanced at the mirror to make sure that her make-up wasn´t smeared or anything and then went to open the door.

Hinata couldn´t help but gasp at the sight. Deidara looked absolutely gorgeous in his suit. The black jacket and matching black pants made him look even more handsome than he already was. And the light blue shirt underneath the jacket made him eyes shine even brighter than they normally shone. Hinata could feel how a soft blush coloured her cheeks.

But she wasn´t the only one blushing. Deidara also had a faint red covering his cheeks as he stared at Hinata. God she looked stunning! The way that dress showed her curves and how the lip gloss made her lips look so kissable... She truly looked like a princess.

Deidara snapped out of his trance when something brushed against his leg. He looked down to see Tobi rubbing his fur against him. That also made Hinata to stop staring at Deidara.

"Umm, so are you ready to go?" Deidara broke the silence and picke Tobi from the floor, handing him to Hinata.

"Y-Yes, I´ll j-just take my jacket." Hinata replied grabbing her jacket and putting Tobi on the floor. He meowed in protest, trying to get back into his mistres´ arms.

"Tobi not now, I promise I´ll come back later." Hinata said and petted Tobi´s head gently before closing the door.

"Well, shall we go, un?" Deidara said bowing and offering his hand to Hinata. She giggled and answered with a curtsey. Deidara walked her to his car and somehow it didn´t surprise Hinata that it was yellow.

"It´s easier to find it when I park it somewhere." Deidara said grinning and opening the passenger´s door for Hinata.

It took about fifteen minutes for them to get to the concert hall. Deidara parked his car and got out to help Hinata out of the car. Then he guided her inside through the back door.

Deidara gave Hinata a small tour around the concert hall before guiding her to her seat.

"Come find me after the concert, I should be behind the stage. Just show your backstage pass to the guards and they´ll let you through. There´s a small party after the concert is over and after that we can go home together, okay?" Deidara told Hinata who nodded in response.

"I have to go now, but please, enjoy the concert, un." Hinata smiled at Deidara.

"I´m s-sure I will." She said and blushed when Deidara kissed the back of her hand.

"See you soon."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata watched in awe as Deidara played his violin. Every song he played was so beautiful and fascinating. He truly knew how to give a soul to his songs. The audience gave a furious applauds after every song, showing how much they enjoyed his music.

"This is the last song I´m going to play tonight and I´d like to dedicate it to my dear friend. Hinata, this song is for you." Hinata gasped at Deidara´s words and a smile spread on her face when she recognised the song. It was the same Deidara had played to her just a week ago. Hinata allowed her eyelids to close as she lost herself into the sound of Deidara´s violin.

As the song ended, the audience stood up and started to applaud harder than ever. Especially Hinata clapped her hands eagerly. The song had again brought a few tears into her eyes. After the applause stopped, Hinata went to search Deidara, like he had asked her to.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, did you like it?" Deidara asked as soon as Hinata found him.

"Y-Yes! It w-was so fantastic to see you play. And I´m g-glad that y-you dedicated the last song for me."

"Well, I kinda wrote it to you anyways, un." Deidara replied and handed Hinata a glass of champagne.

On the other side of the room, two men were discussing about something very heatedly.

"You are crazy, Sasori." Itachi stated and glared at his redheaded friend. Deidara had also invited him, Sasori and Kisame to his concert and now Itachi and Sasori were arguing.

"No I´m not. Come on, you have to do it, or else Deidara will never realize that he likes Hinata." Sasori tried to reason Itachi.

"Why me? Why do I have to seduce her? Why cannot you do it?" Itachi shot back and drank the rest of his champagne.

"Because I´m Deidara´s best friend." Sasori said.

"What does it has to do with anything? I´m his friend too. Ask Kisame to do it."

"If you haven´t noticed, Kisame is currently flirting with some lady over there." Sasori pointed over his shoulder.

"So? That just makes him perfect for the job." Sasori was getting annoyed with Itachi.

"I swear if you don´t do it I´ll kick your ass so hard that even your mother won´t recognise you." Sasori growled and pushed Itachi towards Hinata who was talking with Deidara.

"What am I supposed to say? And besides, she´s busy with the blondie." Itachi snarled.

"Ask her to dance with you so she´ll have to leave Deidara." Sighing Itachi started walking towards Hinata. He really didn´t want to do this, but if this was the only way to make Sasori to shut up, he´d do it, though he knew it would make Deidara mad.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Wow, time sure flies when you are busy. But anyway, back to the business. There was only two (if I remember correctly) who guessed right in the number game. The right answer was little number nine! And the song was The Vice. One of my favorites. _Number nine out of eleven little_ _littermates, rotten apples, all the way!_ And the right answer came form Nimiko and Cursed Feelings! Congratulations! If you want, I can write a story for you with the characters and the plot you want in it. Oh and guess what? THERE WILL BE A DEIHINA LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. Things get heated

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own the characters

**The sound of your violin**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter ten: Things get heated

Deidara was just about to ask Hinata to dance with him when Itachi suddenly appeared and took Hinata´s attention by kissing her hand and bowing at her. What Itachi said next made Deidara see red.

"May I have this dance, my fair lady?" Deidara could only stare in shock when Hinata blushed at Itachi´s words and as he pulled her to the dance floor. Deidara gritted his teeth when Itachi on purpose pulled Hinata closer than necessary, making her blush deeper.

"Did you know that you look like an idiot when you stare them with your mouth open?" Came Sasori´s calm voice, pulling Deidara out of his thoughts. He looked at his best friend standing next to him, sipping casually his champagne.

"He... He´s..." Deidara couldn´t get a complete sentence out of his mouth due to the shock he was in. Sasori smirked mischievously. His plan was working. Well, his plans always worked, so it wasn´t a surprise.

"Itachi is dancing with Hinata? Is that what you are trying to say?" Deidara nodded his head furiously.

"I don´t see what´s the problem with it it." Sasori stated innocently. At this point Deidara was glaring daggers at his best friend fot not realizing what the hell was wrong with it. Sasori shot an annoyed look at the blond man. "Seriously, Deidara. Haven´t you noticed how beautiful Hinata is?" Deidara gave him 'What the hell do you think'-look.

"So, it´s not a miracle that men are interested in her." Sasori stated matter-of-factly. At this point, Deidara was fuming. He knew it was true what Sasori had just said, but he didn´t like it. He hated the thought of Hinata being with other men.

"But why should it concern you? You have a fiancée, you know." Sasori chuckled inwardly at Deidara´s dumbfounded look. It looked like he had just found out that he was engaged. Sasori raised his eyebrow as Deidara´s eyes darkened.

"_But I only want Hinata..."_ He thought and turned his eyes to look at the Itachi and Hinata. She was blushing, which wasn´t a surprise since Itachi was currently whispering something in her ear. Hi Deidara frowned at this, he had had enough. Without looking at Sasori, he stormed towards the dancing couple.

"_This was way too easy."_ Sasori thought smugly and gulped down the rest of his champagne. With that he turned around, deciding to leave the party. He didn´t want to be there when Itachi would get his ass kicked by Deidara.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata had no idea how she had ended in the arms of the red eyed weasel. A weasel that was currently shamelessly flirting with her.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes since I can´t take them off you." Hinata blushed furiously as Itachi gave her an intense stare. And only to make her blush worse, he pulled her extremely close, holding her tightly against his body.

Itachi couldn´t believe it how easy it was to make this woman blush. He only had to brush his hand against her back and already she was redder than a tomato.

"So, when do you have to be back in heaven? I hope it´s not tonight. I´d like to sleep with an angel for once in my life." This forced Hinata to turn her eyes to the floor. She was sure she was going to pass out if he said even one more word to her. This was so embarrasing!

_"Okay, that line was so cheesy..."_ Itachi thought and wanted to hit himself. He was surprised when he noticed Hinata looking on the floor. He smirked inwardly. He knew he was extremely good with his tongue, in more than just one way, but he never expected to have this kind of effect on Hinata. Itachi decided to try something more extreme so he slowly slid his hand towards Hinata´s butt. His smirk widened when she tensed and shivered.

_"This might actaully be fun."_ He thought and leaned his face closer to Hinata´s, making her gasp when his hot breath hit her neck.

"You know, your dress would look great in a crumbled heap next to my bed." He whispered seductively in her ear. At this point Hinata was trembling and wishing that she could just run away and never meet Itachi again. His words were just too much for poor, innocent Hinata.

Luckily for her, Deidara came to her rescue.

"I´m sorry to bother you, but I think I should take Hinata back home now." He said and pulled Hinata away from Itachi while glaring evilly at him. Itachi just smirked and gave Hinata a kiss on her cheek.

"I hope we´ll meet again, _mon chéri_." Now Deidara was ready to rip Itachi´s head off and burn the rest of his body.

"Let´s go Hina-chan." Deidara growled, never taking his eyes from Itachi´s smirking face. He would have beaten Itachi into a bloody pulp if he wasn´t in a hurry to get Hinata out of Itachi´s reach. He walked Hinata out of the building, back to his car. Though he was still furoius as hell, he didn´t forget to act like a gentleman to Hinata, so he opened the door of his car to her and helped her in. He frowned when he noticed how red Hinata´s face was.

"_That bastard... He won´t get away without a punishment."_ Deidara tried to think the best way to kill Itachi in the most painful way possible while he was driving back to their apartment complex. He glanced Hinata from the corner of his eye, not missing the way she was still trembling a bit.

"_Poor Hina-chan... I don´t even want to know what dirty things he said to her." _Before Deidara even noticed, they were back to their apartment complex.

"Would you like to come over to my place and have a glass of wine, un?" He really didn´t feel comfortable with the thought about leaving Hinata alone in a such shocked state.

"U-Umm, y-yes, t-that w-would b-be nice." She stuttered quietly. Deidara placed his hand around her shoulders and guided her to his apartment. He quickly unlocked the door and let Hinata in first. He switched the light on and helped her to remove her jacket.

"Please make yourself at home, I´ll go to get the wine, un." He gestured Hinata to go to the living room. He headed to the kitchen and took a whiskey bottle from a cabinet along with a bottle of white wine.

With a quick motion of his hand he opened the whiskey bottle and took one big gulp from it. He grimaced as the strong liquid burned his throat, but it didn´t stop him from taking another big gulp. Normally he wouldn´t have drank it so greedily but right now he needed something strong to calm his nerves.

"Ah, I feel much better." He whispered to himself anf hiccuped a little after the third gulp. He took two wine glasses and headed to the living room. He placed the glasses on the top of the coffee table and poured some wine on them.

Immediately when he stopped pouring, Hinata grabbed on of the glasses and emptied it with a few big gulps. Deidara raised his eyebrow at this, but didn´t say anything. He just poured some more wine on her glass and Hinata drank it as eagerly as she had drank the previous one. Once again Deidara filled her glass, but this time Hinata drank it slower.

Hinata started to feel more and more relaxed as the wine started to take an effect on her body. Deidara too started to feel more comfortable, thanks to the whiskey and wine. The wine bottle was soon empty. Mostly because of Deidara since he had drank much more of it. They both started to be very much drunk by now.

"You know, when Itachi asked you to -hic- dance, I felt extremely jealous, un."Deidara said and scooted closer to Hinata, who didn´t seem to mind at all. "Hina-chan, I like you. I really -hic- really like you." With that he pulled Hinata closer and kissed her straight on the lips. He happily pushed his tongue into her warm mouth as she parted her lucious lips. They both moaned into the kiss as Deidara eagerly explored Hinata´s mouth with his tongue.

"I..." Hinata panted as they parted from their second kiss. "I really like you too." After those words had left her mouth Deidara slammed their lips together again, pushing Hinata on her back and laaying his body on the top of hers.

"I´m really glad to hear that, un." Deidara whispered as he moved to bite and lick Hinata´s neck. Feeling his soft lips biting her neck, marking her, Hinata´s body started to feel extremely hot.

(AN: The lemon is about to start, so if you don´t like it, don´t read any further.)

Deidara cupped Hinata´s breast with his hand, making her arch her body against his. He could feel how blood rushed down his body, making him hard. Her every gasp, moan and plea were driving him crazy, crazy with long hidden desire.

Hinata pulled Deidara´s ponytail open while he worked with her bun, releasing her long, midnight blue tresses.

"So soft..." Deidara murmured and nuzzled Hinata´s neck and giving a gentle squeeze to her breast. He could feel her hardned nipples through the soft fabric of her dress.

Hinata let out a surprised yelp as Deidara pulled them both up and dragged her to his bedroom. He pushed her onto his bed and climbed back on the top of her, kissing her heatedly. He licked her slightly swollen lips as his hand unzipped her dress. He threw it away quickly, almost ripping it in the process, but he couldn´t care less. He wanted to have Hinata completely naked right now. It was a pleasant surprise to see that Hinata wasn´t wearing a bra. He immediately attached his lips on her left nipple, biting and sucking on it. This made Hinata to moan and she accidentally brushed her thigh against Deidara´s painfully hard erection. It reminded him of the fact that he still had his clothes on.

Clumsily he was able to remove his shirt, pants and boxers. Now there was only Hinata´s panties keeping him from entering her. He removed them too, stroking Hinata´s inner thigh gently. Without much of a warning, he thrusted himself into her, loving the feeling of her tight walls around his huge member.

Hinata gasped in pleasure every time he plunged into her. She hadn´t felt almost any pain, or if she had, she hadn´t noticed it, thanks to all the wine she had drunk. Everything was becoming blur to her, as she pushed her hips to meet Deidara´s thrusts. Hinata felt her climax coming closer when Deidara´s erection stroked her inner walls.

"A-ah, Deidara..." Hinata moaned and clawed his back, leaving some red scratches on his back. She buried her face into his blonde hair. Deidara started to suck her neck again, leaving another red mark on her white skin.

He thrusted harder into her, causing her to climax.

"Deidara!" Hinata gasped in pure bliss as the waves of pleasure went through her. Deidara grunted as Hinata´s walls tightened around his member, bringing him over the edge.

"Hinata..." He whispered and emptied himself into her. He collapsed on the top of her, breathing hard. Hinata had already fallen asleep and Deidara passed out almost immediately after he had pulled himself out of her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: It should start snowing on this Friday! Yesssss! Ah, I can´t wait! I hope it snows enough so I can make a huge snowman! It´s gonna be bigger than ever! -coughs- Umm, yea. Ehheh, I´m sorry to crush your dreams, but Itachi and Sasori will not fall in love with Hinata. There will be so much other stuff happening so... Yeah. Wow, time sure has gone fast. My cousin turns 18 tomorrow. Who would belive that! And I turn 21 in couple of weeks... Wait a minute, I can´t be turning 21! Oh, right, there´s a few years too much. Heh, me and my bad math.


	11. The morning after

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own the characters.

**The sound of your violin**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter eleven: The morning after

In the morning Hinata woke up with the worst headache ever. She felt like she had just gotten hit by a train. But she also felt very warm. Sighing she snuggled closer to the source of the warmth, trying to get back to sleep. But she didn´t expect her nose to touch something solid and smooth.

Hinata´s eyes shot open, looking straight at someone´s chest. Naked chest. Swallowing nervously she slowly lifted her eyes to look the face of the owner of that muscled chest. Her pale eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as she saw Deidara´s sleeping face only few inches away from hers.

"_W-What happened last night?"_ Hinata tried her best to remember what on Earth she had been doing last night. "_I went to Deidara´s concert with him and after that, we came back here. But why am I in his BED?!"_ She carefully sat up and only now she realized thet she was completely naked. And so was Deidara. She squeaked silently and pulled the blanket to cover her exposed body.

"_Oh God, I can´t believe I slept with him!"_ Hinata screamed in her mind. Calming her nerves the best she could, she slowly stood up from the bed, holding the blanket up with one hand while the other one picked her clothes from the floor. She tried to make as little noise as possible so she wouldn´t wake Deidara up. She already felt embarrassed enough.

Quickly Hinata put the dress she had been wearing last night on. Taking one quick glance of the sleeping blonde, she left the apartment. She was grateful she lived right next to him so she didn´t have to walk around looking so messed up.

Hinata´s hands trembled as she stumbled with her keys, trying to get the door open. After she finally got the door open, she dropped her jacket on the floor and kicked her shoes off. She leaned her back against the hard surface of the door, holding back tears. It was futile, though. Soon sobs started to shake her exhausted body and she slid on the floor. She pulled her knees against her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Then she allowed her tears to fall from her eyes freely.

"_I can´t believe I allowed myself to sleep with him... He has a fiancée for God´s sake!"_ Hinata felt so bad for sleeping with a taken man. "_I´m so stupid... I lost my virginity because I was too drunk to control myself."_ Actually Hinata wasn´t so upset about the fact that she gave her virginity to Deidara. She liked him very much, or to be precise, she..._ loved_ him. She didn´t feel any regret for giving her virginity to Deidara, she only regretted the fact that she had done it when he was taken.

More tears fell down Hinata´s soft cheeks as she realized what she really felt for Deidara.

"_This is just my luck. I fell for a guy who already has a woman."_ Hinata jumped a bit when she felt something soft touch her leg. She looked down and saw Tobi. She gently picked him up in her arms and hugged him.

"Oh Tobi, I´m such a fool." She whispered and held the cat close. Tobi carefully licked Hinata´s salty tears from her cheek, meowing quietly. He rubbed his small head against Hinata´s shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I must look pathetic, ne?" Hinata said and smiled sadly. Tobi purred in response and jumped down from Hinata´s lap as she stood up. She wanted to take a shower and go back to sleep. She felt miserable and the growing pain in her head definitely didn´t make her feel any better.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Why is my head so sore, un?'"_ Deidara thought groggily as he opened his eyes. He felt nauseous and his head was burning with pain. Clumsily he got up and rushed to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Since he often slept naked, he didn´t find it strange to notice that he didn´t have any clothes on.

"_This is the worst hangover ever."_ Deidara´s head was spinning as he sat on the floor of his bathroom, waiting for the painkillers to start doing their job. "_Geez, how much I drank last night?" _ He thought, leaning against the wall for support. He really needed a shower right now.

After he had spent good twenty minutes in the shower, he put on a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a loose black t-shirt. Then he walked to the living room and laid on the couch, trying to remember what he had done last night.

He remembered he had taken Hinata to his concert and after that Itachi had danced with Hinata and made Deidara angry. Everything what had happened after that was just surreal blur. He didn´t remember that he had slept with Hinata.

Sighing deeply he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him away from reality.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was almost two o'clock when Deidara woke up. To his relief his headache was gone and he didn´t feel sick anymore. Yawning he stretched his arms and back, cracking a few bones while doing so. He walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. He was starving.

He greedily ate the leftovers from the lunch Hinata had prepared to him yesterday. Her cookings definitely beat the food Deidara used to eat before she taught him to cook. He was grateful to her since she made lunch to him during the week. At weekends Deidara had time to cook himself, although he wouldn´t have minded if Hinata cooked to him every day.

Deidara had just finished eating when somebody knocked his door. Behind the door stood his blond haired fiancée, a bright smile on her face.

"Hello Dei-kun! Are you ready?" Ino chirped happily and entered into Deidara´s apartment.

"Ready for what, un?" Deidara asked with a confused tone. Did he have plans with Ino today? He didn´t remember.

"Silly! We have a lot to do today, sweetpie." Deidara grimaced at the 'sweetpie' part. He was glad no one was there to hear Ino call him that. It would´ve been embarrassing.

"Like what?" He asked and cratched his chin. Ino punched him playfully.

"We have to plan our wedding of course! If you ask me, we have waited long enough. But first we have to go to buy me new shoes that will match with my wedding dress!"

"Oh right." Deidara mumbled, not quite sure if he wanted to think about their future wedding. "Let me go change my clothes first, un." He said and headed to his bedroom.

"Make it quick, okay. We can´t have Sakura waiting for too long." Ino commanded and took her cell phone from her purse.

"Is Sakura coming with us?" Deidara wasn´t really happy about that fact. He hated shopping, especially with two shopping monsters.

"Of course she is. I need a girls opinion too." Ino answered like it was a completely obvious fact to have Sakura coming with them.

"Okay I´m ready now." Deidara announced as he came out from his bedroom, wearing blue jeans and a white turtleneck. His hair was on a neat ponytail to keep it away from his face.

"Good! Now let´s go!" Ino grabbed Deidara´s hand and dragged him out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata had gone for a walk, trying to gather courage so she could go to talk to Deidara. She wanted to confes her love to him. Hinata knew that Deidara liked her, he had said so, but she wasn´t sure if he liked her more than he liked her fiancée. If he didn´t love her like she loved him, Hinata would just stay away from his life.

"_Okay, just stay calm and everything will go just fine." _Hinata reassured herself as she turned around the corner, ready to go to Deidara´s apartment and face him. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw something that broke her heart. There Deidara was, kissing his fiancée like there was no tomorrow.

"_I guess he doesn´t love me like I love him."_ Hinata smiled sadly as she watched the couple. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. She made sure that the couple wouldn´t see her as she walked back to her apartment. She didn´t think she could stand talking to Deidara right now.

"_Somehow...I feel so used."_ Hinata knew she really hadn´t any reason to feel like that, after all she had given herself to a man she loved. But it still hurt to see him kissing another woman right after they had slept together. She wiped the tears from her face. She had cried enough for one day. Besides what good would constant weeping do?

Just when Hinata had opened the front door of her apartment, she heard a familiar voice to call her name.

"_Oh no!"_ Hinata thought in panic. She quickly put a small smile on her face and turned around to look at Deidara.

"H-Hello D-Deidara." It was hard to keep her voice steady, but Hinata was able to hide her sadness from Deidara. "H-How a-are you?" She asked politely, but Deidara just stared at her, not answering.

"_Is that a... hickey?!" _Deidara thought as he looked Hinata´s neck. A wave of anger went through him. Who had dared to give Hinata a hickey? Deidara had absolutely no clue that it had been him who had marked her.

"A-Ano, D-Deidara? A-are you o-okay?" Hinata asked, her eyes showing worry. This snapped Deidara out of his thoughts.

"Yes, everything is just fine. I just wanted to say hi to you." With that Deidara turned around and walked away, leaving a confused Hinata behind.

"_Is it just me, or did he really act so cold to me?"_ This made Hinata even more sad.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Finally you came back, now let´s go." Ino said in annoyed tone.

"Huh?" Was Deidara´s reply. He had been so deeply in thought that he hadn´t even noticed he was back with Ino.

"Didi you find your wallet?" Ino asked and tapped her foot on the ground. Deidara slapped his hand against his forehead. He had forgotten what for he had went back in. He had left his wallet to his apartment. He was meant to go to get it, but his mind got messed up when he saw Hinata.

"Shit, wait a second I forgot what I was looking for." Deidara said and ran back in. Ino groaned in frustration.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Now before you kill me let me say something. Almost everything what happens in my stories, is necessary. Okay, now that I have said that, feel free to kill me.


	12. Results

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**The sound of your violin**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter twelve: Results

A few days passed and Hinata did her best to avoid Deidara. She was ashamed of her actions and she was sure that Deidara didn´t want to even see her anymore. After all, if Ino ever found out what had happened between Deidara and Hinata, things would get really messy. And Deidara would blame Hinata for screwing up his engagement. That was something Hinata couldn´t bear. To be hated by the man she loved.

To make sure she wouldn´t see him, Hinata worked longer days at the hospital. She would leave early in the morning and come back very late. She worked so hard that when she came back home, she only had enough energy to feed Tobi. After that she went to bed and fell asleep immediately. She didn´t have time to eat properly anymore, she only had quick snacks during the day. Because of this her skin had become sickly pale and she had lost a lot of weight.

But this was working. Hinata hadn´t seen Deidara even once after they had met in the hallway.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Another long day at the work was finally over, and Hinata was heading back home. She had a really bad headache and in the morning she had thrown up.

Tobi greeted happily her as she entered her apartment. Hinata smiled tiredly and petted his head. She threw her jacket and purse on the corner and took a step toward the kitchen. Suddenly the whole apartment started spinning in her eyes and the pain in her head made her dizzy. She reached for a wall for some support, but before she was able to take another step, she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Tobi looked curiously at his mistress and licked Hinata´s cheek, trying to wake her up. He was hungry and wanted his meal now.

When the only reaction he got was a pained moan, Tobi got fully alert. He ran to the front door, which was slightly ajar since Hinata hadn´t noticed to close it completely, and pushed it open with his paws. Then Tobi quickly moved behind the door of Deidara´s apartment and started to scratch it wildly. He let out a loud meow when the scratching didn´t seem to get him anywhere.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Deidara was laying on his couch, sleeping peacefully ´til he was woken up by the noise Tobi was currently making behind his door.

"_What the hell?"_ Deidara thought groggily "_Who´s killing cats and where?"_ yawning widely he stood up and walked to his front door. He jumped in surprise when Tobi ran in and started to scratch his legs.

"Tobi? What the hell is wrong with you? And how did you get here?" Deidara asked with annoyed tone, looking down at the cat. Tobi just sunk his teeth into Deidara´s leg.

"Ouch! You stupid cat!" Deidara yelped and tried to grab Tobi so he could teach the cat a lesson, but Tobi was faster. He quickly ran out and back to Hinata´s apartment, Deidara right after him.

Deidara stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that the door was open.

"Hinata? Are you here?" he called out and entered the apartment. His eyes widened when he saw Hinata laying motioneless on the floor, looking sick and pale.

"Oh shit, Hinata!" in a blink of an eye Deidara was kneeling next to Hinata, checking her breathing and pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she was just unconscious.

Deidara carefully gathered Hinata into his arms and picked her up, frowning since she was so light. Way too light, actually.

"_Just what have you been doing recently, un?"_ he though as he carried Hinata to her bedroom. He softly put her on her bed and sat down, waiting for her to wake up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Hinata woke up, the throbbing pain in her head was gone but she still felt pretty weak. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt someone stroke her head gently.

"Finally you are awake" came Deidara´s familiar voice. Hinata gasped in shock and quickly sat up on her bed.

"D-Deidara! W-What... How..." she stuttered cutely, if you asked Deidara. He smiled a bit, but frowned after he remembered how he had found her.

"Your door was ajar so I came to see if something was wrong and I found you laying on the floor unconscious" he explained and examined her closely with his eyes. Hinata looked awfully pale and she had dark rings around her eyes. "How have you been lately?"

"I... I´ve been a bit b-busy at w-work" Hinata answered, blushing as she remembered the real reason why she had been working so hard lately.

"When was the last time you ate a real meal?" Deidara asked suddenly, catching Hinata off guard completely.

"I... A-Ano..." that was a hard question. Was it last week? Oh yes, it was last Tuesday, almost a week ago. "L-Last Tueday, I g-guess..." Hinata muttered quietly and twiddled her fingers. Deidara´s jaw dropped.

"Last Tuesday?! Are you really the same woman who taught me how to eat properly?" he said disbelievingly. Hinata´s whole face flushed in embarrassement.

"I r-really haven´t h-had time t-to eat..." she tried to explain her actions, but Deidara wouldn´t hear any of it.

"That can´t keep going on, un. Now you stay here while I go to get you some real food" he said sternly and left to go to fetch something to eat from his apartment.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It didn´t take long before Hinata had tons of delicious food in front of her, just waiting to be eaten. Deidara stayed by her side, making sure she ate everything. Well, not everything but at least something.

While eating, Hinata couldn´t help but wonder, why hadn´t Deidara said anything about the night after his concert. Why wasn´t he telling her to keep quiet about the whole thing?

"_Maybe he just doesn´t want to talk about it at all. Maybe he wants to forget it, like it never happened"_ this thought saddened Hinata, but she hid it well.

After Hinata had eaten almost the half of the food Deidara had prepared for her, he was satisfied.

"Go to sleep now. You are having a day off tomorrow, un" Deidara said like a mother would say to her child. "And no buts" he continued before Hinata had time to protest. Sighing in defeat, she collapsed back on the bed and snuggled into the softness. Actually, she was quite happy about the idea of having a day off, after all she was exhausted. But she still couldn´t understand why Deidara was taking such a good care of her.

"I´ll stop by tomorrow, un" Deidara said and made sure that Hinata was completely covered with blankets. "Goodnight"

"G-Goodnight" Hinata replied quietly and watched how Deidara exited her bedroom. Before five minutes had passed, Hinata was asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It wasn´t easy for Hinata to convince Deidara that she was able to go back to work, but in the end she succeeded. She was almost fully recovered, although she had again in the morning felt lightly nauseous.

Hinata was just having a break at her work, when something crossed her mind. The tea mug she had been lifting to her lips stopped in mid air as she realized that her period was late. And then she remembered her nauseous feeling in the morning.

Her eyes widened in horror as she quickly put the mug back on the table and rushed into one of the storage rooms. She looked trhough the cabinets until she found what she was looking for. Then she ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

With trembling hands she read the instructions and made the test. She closed her eyes and prayed that she was wrong, but unfortunately luck wasn´t on her side.

"No... It can´t be" Hinata whispered to herself. She made another test. And another. But the result was always the same.

Positive.

"I´m pregnant..." she said and slumbed down on the floor, shocked by the discovery.

"_I´m having Deidara´s baby..."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Took me pretty damn long to update, huh? There really isn´t anything I can say... it ain´t very easy to cope with school, life and depression at the same time. Well, anyway, this story is nearing its end. Although I love this story, it can´t keep going on forever. A few more chapters and that´s it. The next update won´t take this long.


	13. Finding solutions

**Disclaimer:** I could never create something so amazing as Naruto!

**The sound of your violin**

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter thirteen: Finding solutions

Hinata had no idea how long she had been sitting on the bathroom floor before one of her colleagues, Shizune found her.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing, sitting here and staring off to the distance?" Shizune asked in an amused tone, kneeling next to slightly shaking girl. "Hinata? What´s wrong?" Shizune asked again as she noticed the silent tears falling down the younger girls cheeks. Hinata slowly turned her head to look at Shizune´s concerned face.

"S-Shizune-neechan..." She choked out and threw herself into the older woman´s arms, sobbing quietly against her shoulder. Shizune wrapped her arms around Hinata and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh, it´s okay" Shizune cooed gently "tell me what´s wrong so we can have it fixed"

"I-I´m... I´m p-pregnant..." Hinata whispered quietly, but Shizune was still able to hear her clearly.

"Pregnant?" she asked, not believing what she had heard. How was that possible? As far as Shizune knew, Hinata didn´t have a boyfriend. "Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded in response. "I m-made the test t-three times." Strong sobs started to shake Hinata´s body again "Oh S-Shizune-neechan, w-what am I g-going to do?"

Shizune tilted Hinata´s head up so she could wipe the tears from her face. Then she gently, but firmly forced Hinata to look in her eyes.

"First, we´ll go to drink a cup of tea and then, you´ll tell me who´s the father of the baby. After that we´ll try to figure out what to do, okay?" this calmed Hinata down a bit. Shizune always seemed to know what to do.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Two hours and several tea cups later, Hinata had finished her story. Shizuna had listened carefully, not once interrupting. Hinata felt drained. It felt like all the energy had left her body, but she also felt relieved. She had finally been able to tell someone about the night with Deidara.

"So, to put this short, you fell in love with your neighbor, who has a fiancée, you slept with him when you were drunk, and now you are pregnant with his baby" to be honest, Shizune had never thought that Hinata would be in that kind of situation. She was determined to help Hinata, though.

"And if I understood right, he acts like the night never happened?" Hinata just nodded, staring down at her empty tea cup. Shizune thought for a moment, trying to think some good way to solve the problem.

"I think you should go home and sleep. You look dead tired. I´ll stop by tomorrow and then we can make a plan to solve this all" Shizune stated and placed a comforting hand on the top of Hinata´s shoulder. She looked up and gave a grateful smile to the older woman.

"T-Thank you, Shizune-neechan"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day Hinata felt much better, although she was still worried. She had no idea how she should tell Deidara and also, she was scared. Scared of how Deidara would react to the shocking news.

It was a bit after noon when Shizune arrived to Hinata´s apartment.

"Do you already know how you´re going to tell him?" Shizune asked and sat down at the kitchen table while Hinata was boiling water at the stove.

"Not yet." Hinata sighed and turned around to look at Shizune "I´m s-scared of his reaction" Shizune gave her a sympathetic look.

"I can´t say much since I don´t know him, but considering his indifferent actions after your night, I´d think it was just a one night stand to him. It seems like he wants to stay with her fiancée, but I think he should know about your situation" Hinata knew that Shizune was right. Deidara had to know, whether he liked it or not.

"I´m g-going to tell him soon, I j-just don´t know how. But what happens a-after that? I c-can´t raise a child on m-my own, and I´m n-not goging to k-kill it!" Hinata clenched her hands into fists in frustration.

"Well, I think you should go back to your family. At least they can help you with the baby and you don´t have to worry over work and money" Shizune said, but Hinata shook her head.

"I l-left because of my father. He w-wouldn´t understand me and I´m s-sure he´d dislike me even more once he´d find out about my pregnancy. He´d p-probably shove me out of the door a-and call me a disgrace" the thought of her father made Hinata´s eyes water. Shizune stood up and hugged Hinata.

"Do you have any other relatives who could help you?" Hinata thought for a moment before her eyes brightened.

"Neji-niisan!" she exclaimed "I think h-he w-would help me. H-He always said that if I g-get into a trouble, I c-can ask him for help"

"That´s great!" Shizune said, smiling. "You should ask him as soon as possible."

"Y-Yes, you are right. I´ll c-call him later today" suddenly Hinata froze as she thought of something. "B-But..." Shizune gave her a confused look.

"But what?"

"H-He lives in Nagoya"

"It might be good for you to get away from Deidara. Being near him would probably only hurt you" Hinata let out a sigh, but nodded in agreement. Shizune seemed to be right in everything.

"T-Thank you, for your advice and support"

"No problem" Shizune smiled as Hinata hugged her.

They talked a while longer, before Shizune decided to leave. She told Hinata to give her a call once she knew what Neji thought about the situation.

Shizune had just left Hinata´s apartment and turned around the corner when she bumbed into someone´s chest. Two warm hands gribbed her shoulders so she wouldn´t have fallen down.

"Whoah, are you okay?" came a deep voice and Shizune lifted her eyes to look at a tall, red headed guy.

"Uh, yes I´m fine. Sorry for bumbing into you" Shizune apoligised and smiled at the man, who in turn smiled back.

"No need to apologise, I should´ve watched where I was going" Sasori removed his hands from Shizunes shoulders.

"Uh, so... bye" Shizune said awkwardly, smiling a bit before continueing her way.

"Yeah... bye" Sasori said quietly and stared after Shizune until she disappeared from his sight. _"What a pretty lady..."_ he thought and put his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He made his way to Deidara´s apartment and knocked on the door.

"What are you smiling for, un?" Deidara asked after he had opened the door. He couldn´t help but smirk at Sasori´s dazed expression.

"Hello? Anyone home?" he asked and waved his hand in front of Sasori´s eyes. This made Sasori snap out of the lala-land.

"Huh?"

"Ooooh, so what or _who_ got the almighty Sasori lose himself into the land of dreams, un?" Deidara teased his friend and punched him on the arm.

"Oh shut up Deidara" Sasori said and entered the apartment. Deidara sniggered at his friend and closed the door.

"Did you find yourself a _girlfriend_?" Deidara asked, emphasizing the word girlfriend. Sasori threw him an annoyed look, telling him to shut up or else.

"I just bumbed into some lady on my way here, that´s all."

"Ooh, I knew there was a girl involved!" Deidara danced happily around Sasori, making kissy faces.

"If all you are going to do is annoy me, then I´m leaving now" Sasori threathened, making Deidara to stop his dancing.

"Okay okay, I´ll stop"

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Sasori asked and jumped on the couch, using the remote control to turn on the TV.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask if you´d be my bestman in my wedding, un" Sasori raised his eyebrow at this.

"Wedding? So you and Hinata are that far already?" now was Deidara´s turn to raise eyebrow.

"Hinata? Have you lost your mind? It´s Ino I´m engaged to" he said, poking Sasori´s head.

"I thought you dumped her?"

"Why would I dump her, un?" Deidara tilted his head to the side in confusion. Sasori smacked his head with the remote control, not believing his ears.

"_How come my best friend is such an idiot?"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: I dunno when I have time to write more since I´m going to be bit busy with my school, but I´ll update when I can.


	14. Is this how it ends?

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Naruto etc.

**The sound of your violin**

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter fourteen: Is this how it ends?

Frustration was a perfect word to describe Hinata´s feelings at that moment. For the last half an hour she had been trying to figure out how to tell Deidara her news. Hinata had decided to write a letter to him. She just couldn´t tell him face to face. She knew it was pathetic to tell him with a help of a letter, but Hinata was just too scared to see Deidara´s reaction.

But now she had no idea how to put the words on the paper. She couldn´t just put _Hello Deidara, guess what, I´m pregnant with your baby. _No, that definitely wasn´t the way to give the news.

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. It couldn´t be so hard, could it? She cried out in annoyance, tugging her hair. She needed help, and Shizune would be perfect for the job. Without further thought Hinata grabbed her phone and dialed the number of the hospital since she knew that Shizune was working.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Shizune sighed in exhaustion as she walked down the halls of the hospital. Her day had been hectic. Patients kept coming and it felt like she needed to be everywhere at the same time. The fact that her boss Tsunade was demanding more sake didn´t help much either.

"Shizune-san!" someone called her and Shizune turned around to see on of the nurses waving at her to come closer.

"What is it Namiko-san?" Shizune asked, laying her clipboard down on the receptionist´s counter

"Hinata-san is on the phone and she´s asking for you"

"Okay, thank you" Shizune took the phone from the nurse. "Hi Hinata-chan! What´s the matter?" she asked with a slightly concerned tone. She hoped everything was okay with her friend and the baby.

"_I found a way to tell Deidara my n-news" _Shizune´s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You did? That´s great Hinata-chan! How are you going to do it?"

"_Umm... I decided to write him a letter. I k-know it´s q-quite cowardly w-way, b-but..." _

"I think that´s the best way", Shizune interrupted the younger woman gently, "after all, it must be hard for you to face him" she continued.

"_Thank y-you Shizune-neechan, f-for everything" _Hinata said softly.

"No problem Hinata-chan. I´m glad I could help you" they exchanged goodbyes and Shizune hung up the phone, only to be pulled back to work again.

"Shizune-san, there´s a patient waiting in room 116" Shizune nodded and made her way to the room 116. She was surprised when she recognized the patient as the redheaded man she had bumped into.

It seemed like the man recognized her too.

"Hey! You are the lady I bumped into that other day" he said and gave Shizune a small smirk. Shizune smiled back.

"Yes, I remember" only now Shizune noticed Sasori´s (badly) bandaged hand . His blood had stained the white material and it looked like he was bleeding quite heavily. "Oh my, what happened to your hand, sir?" Shizune asked and rushed to examine Sasori´s hand. She carefully peeled off the bloodied bandage, revealing a large cut starting from the end of his thumb and going all the way to the palm side of the hand.

"I just had a small accident with a knife, and please just call me Sasori" the redheaded male said smirking, completely dismissing the fact that he was bleeding. He was more interested in watching Shizune.

"This doesn´t seem like a small accident. You´ll need stitches" Shizune said, and went to get all needed equipment for the stitching operation.

Sasori observed closely as Shizune´s skillful hands patched up his thumb. Soon he had seven neat stitches decorating his calloused hand. Shizune carefully wiped the dried blood with a wet towel and wrapped a clean bandage around Sasori´s hand.

"There. Try not to wet the wound and come back after two weeks and I´ll see if the wound has healed completely. If there´s any problems or the wound shows signs of infection, please come back here" Shizune said professionally and collected the medical stuff she had used.

"Okay. Thank you Shizune-chan" Sasori said and smirked when Shizune blushed as he called her Shizune-chan.

"I.. Uh, y-you´re welcome" Shizune mentally smacked herself. She was stuttering like a 14-year-old school girl who was talking with her crush!

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Okay, this is it"_ Hinata thought, clutching the letter in her hand nervously. It had been hard to write it, but eventually she had been able to say everything she wanted, in a way she wanted the news to be told.

Now that the letter was written, Hinata only had to wait for Deidara´s response. If he didn´t care about the fact Hinata was bearing his baby, Hinata would leave and start living with her cousin. And if Deidara did care, well, Hinata wasn´t sure what would happen next. Only time could tell.

But, according to Deidara´s recent behavior, the latter option was quite unlikely.

With shaking hands Hinata stepped out of her apartment, checked that there was no one around and took a few quick steps to reach Deidara´s door. She quickly dropped her letter through the mail slot and hurried back to her home.

Hinata had decided to wait for a couple days to see what Deidara´s reaction was, but it still wouldn´t hurt to start packing a few of her things. After all, the faster she left the better.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Oh God how I hate shopping"_ Deidara thought as he grimly made his way to his apartment. The whole day he had been running around after Ino, going to the shops and buying things he didn´t know even existed. He wasn´t sure if they needed half of the stuff they had bought. But oh well, it didn´t matter that much anyway.

Sighing tiredly Deidara fumbled with his keys and opened the door. He noticed a pile of mail behind it and picked the letters and advertisements from the floor. He dumped them on the top of a bureau, not paying any particular attention.

And of course, the most important letter fell under the piece of furniture, staying completely unnoticed to a certain violinist.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata was crying. It had been three days since she had dropped the letter trough Deidara´s mail slot and she hadn´t even seen Deidara. Surely he had read the letter, hadn´t he? Or was this his way to tell Hinata to stay away from him?

Whatever it was, Hinata´s only choice was to leave Tokyo for Nagoya. There was no reason to stay anymore so Hinata had gotten tickets for the next train. In next two hours she would be on her way to a new life, without Deidara.

Hinata wasn´t sure why she was so broken for the fact that Deidara hadn´t contacted her. Maybe because deep inside her heart she wished Deidara would choose her? No matter how much Hinata had tried to prepare for the pain, it didn´t help now when it was real.

Deidara would never be hers.

Silently Hinata picked her two bags and Tobi´s cage. With one last look of her apartment, she turned off the lights and left. The cab was waiting for her and she quietly told the driver to take her to the railway station, while trying to hold back tears.

"_So this is how it ends..."_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Deidara stumbled through his living room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had been under a lot of stress during the past few days. He had a big concert coming and all that wedding fuss didn´t help at all.

"Shit!"Deidara cursed loudly when he hit his toe against the coffee table. He hopped on one leg, trying to ease the searing pain on his foot, but he lost his balance and fell face first to the floor.

He groaned in pain and lifted his head, attempting to get up when something white caught his eye. There, under the bureau was a piece of paper. Frowning Deidara reached for it. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized it was a letter.

Curiously he ripped it open and quickly scanned the words. As the words and their meaning made their way to his brain, all the color drained from his face.

"Holy fucking shit, what have I done?" he whispered to himself and grabbed his keys, exiting his apartment and rushing over to the door of Hinata´s apartment.

"Hinata!" he called in slight panic and knocked the door. He needed to find her. Was she really carrying his baby? According to the letter, they had slept together that night when Deidara had taken her to his concert. But why didn´t he remember it?

"_Because I was too drunk to remember..."_ realization hit Deidara like a ton of bricks. He couldn´t even imagine how bad Hinata must have felt after that night.

"I´m such a shit!" he growled angrily.

When there was no answer, Deidara read the letter once more.

_Your baby... I understand... love... cousin... Nagoya_. The words spun around in his head until he finally understood what he needed to do.

"_I have to get to the railway station. And fast!"_ Deidara didn´t wait for another moment. He could only hope he would be in time.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Ehheh... Don´t we all love cliffhangers? The next chapter will be the last one and then this story is over. I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I can´t give you guys a reason good enough to explain my passivity in writing. I try, I really will, to update faster. I know it´s not fair to keep you hanging like that for so long. Anyway, thank you guys so much for your support! Your comments make me smile like there´s no tomorrow.


	15. Did they get their happy ending?

**Disclaimer: **I did not create Naruto so the characters don´t belong to me

**The sound of your violin**

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter fifteen: Did they get their happy ending?

Not once in his life had Deidara ran so fast. The people on the streets shot him disapproving looks as he bumped into them while trying to get to the railway station as soon as possible. He didn´t even want to think what would happen if he didn´t reach Hinata in time.

All this time he had known that in reality he loved Hinata, not Ino. But he had been too stupid to give in to his feelings. He had convinced himself that Ino was the right girl for him and ignored the tiny voice in his heart that had tried to open his eyes so he would´ve seen what was right in front of his eyes.

And then the night when they went to his concert. Now he remembered _everything _that had happened after they had returned back to their apartments. Deidara couldn´t believe he had been so unbelievably _stupid._ He had taken Hinata´s virginity and forgotten it in the morning. He could only imagine how bad Hinata must have felt after. He had been acting so... so _indifferent. _Like it hadn´t mattered to him at all. But now that he remembered, it meant the world to him. And now the fact that Hinata was actually pregnant with _his_ baby it meant even more to him.

Deidara was only one block away from the station. He forced his legs to move even faster, not stopping at the red lights nor paying attention to his surroundings.

Panting like a dog Deidara spurted towards the conductor, wanting to know if the train to Nagoya had already left.

"Sumimasen!" he wheezed, trying to catch his breath "Has the train to Nagoya left already?" he asked with slight panic in his voice.

"Not yet. It will leave in fifteen minutes from the track 4" the conductor answered, looking at Deidara with curiosity.

"Thank you!" Deidara yelled and took off towards the track four. He had only fifteen minutes to find Hinata and make her change her mind about leaving.

His eyes frantically searched for the dark haired woman, trying to spot her somewhere in the huge mass of people.

"_Where are you Hinata?" _He just couldn´t let her slip from his hands. He would not let that happen.

Finally after looking around for good five minutes Deidara saw her sitting on a bench with her luggage by her feet.

A momentary relief filled Deidara´s heart as he jogged towards Hinata. He had found her, now he only needed to apologize for his stupidity and pray to God that she would forgive him.

"Hina-chan" Deidara said quietly, catching Hinata´s attention. Her eyes widened in total surprise when her eyes landed on Deidara.

"D-Deidara-kun" she stuttered "What a-are you doing here?" Hinata said, standing up from the bench. She was shocked that Deidara was there, standing in front of her. She also felt extremely nervous. Was Deidara going to start yelling at him, for getting pregnant and trying to destroy his engagement?

But to her complete surprise Deidara pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata"he murmured into her ear "I'm so sorry for not realizing what I felt for you sooner. And I´m sorry for getting you pregnant and then almost letting you leave"

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata whispered, trying to hold the hope that was growing in her heart.

"What I´m trying to say is that I love you. I love you so much it doesn´t make sense" Deidara pulled away a bit so he could look into Hinata's eyes which were full of unshed tears. Tears of happiness.

"Y-You... You l-love me?" she asked, fearing she had heard wrong. Deidara smiled at her.

"Yes. I love you and I want to be with you"

"Oh Deidara-kun!" happiness filled Hinata´s heart and she hugged Deidara, but then she remembered that he already had a fiancée.

"B-But D-Deidara... W-What about I-Ino-san?" she asked quietly, fearing the answer. Deidara's eyes darkened for a moment before brightening again.

"I never really loved her. I made myself believe that I did, but in reality it wasn´t love. What I feel for you is much stronger" he said and stroked Hinata´s hair. "I´m going to break our engagement so I can be with you and only you" and with that, Deidara leaned closer and placed his lips on Hinata´s . Their kiss was soft and innocent, filled with the love they felt for each other.

It seemed like they would get their happy ending.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Later that day, Hinata and Deidara were lying on the couch in Deidara´s living room, talking about their future. Deidara had called his manager and told him to cancel his wedding. He would handle Ino later, right now he wanted to do nothing else than be next to Hinata.

"I can´t believe this is really happening, un" he whispered as he stroked Hinata´s stomach. The fact that his baby was growing inside of the one he loved made him feel pure joy. They were having a child. He was going to be a father.

The thought alone made Deidara want to scream on the top of his lungs and let the whole world know how happy he was.

"Y-Yeah, it seems pretty unbelievable" Hinata whispered back and smiled. When she had been sitting on that bench she had thought she would never again see Deidara. But there she was, with the man she loved, happily discussing about their future.

There was a moment of silence before Deidara broke it.

"We should move" Hinata´s eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"W-What?" Deidara stopped stroking Hinata´s stomach and looked her into eyes with serious expression.

"We should move. To the country side maybe. It would be a good place to raise our children and live our lives" Deidara was getting excited. The enthusiasm was clear in his voice as he talked.

"We could buy a big house and have a farm" he was now standing and waving his hands like a maniac. "Think about it Hina-chan. Life in a big house, kids running around in the yard, playing with our cats and dogs" Hinata giggled at Deidara´s idea. Why not? It sounded good.

"But Deidara-kun, what about your career as a violinist?" Deidara stopped for a moment to think about it.

"Screw it, I have enough money to last me for three life times. I can easily support us and besides, I would rather play my violin to my family than a big crowd"

"Are you sure?" Hinata didn´t want Deidara to make a decision he would regret later. She knew he loved playing his violin.

Deidara nodded firmly. "Yes. I´m positive about this. So what do you say, un?"

"Well... It does sound appealing..." Hinata admitted and Deidara cheered. He lifted Hinata up from the couch and spun her around in circles, making her giggle.

"Oh this is going to be so amazing! I can already imagine how everything is gonna be"

When Hinata moved to Tokyo, she didn´t have any idea she would soon be moving again, but this time with a man she was in love with and a baby in her stomach. It was amazing what life could throw at you and how much it could change during time.

**THE END**

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

AN:**I AM RETIRING!!** You heard me. Now that this story is complete, I´m ending my career as a Naruto fanfic writer. I have my reason for quitting, but I´m not going to bore you with them. It just had to happen. But anyway.

**THANK YOU SO DAMN MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!** Seriously, over three hundred reviews? It´s much more than I ever dreamed of getting. You guys rock big time. You were the reason I was able to go this far and I´m grateful for that. Maybe one day I´ll come back with a new story, who knows. Only time will tell. But for now, it's over. Thanks and take care!


End file.
